Daddy and His Little Girl
by mm004
Summary: Daddy, his little girl, and their son. Daddykink, smut, ExB, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning****: This story contains adult breast feeding. If that ain't your thing, then I don't want to hear it in a review. Just don't read it.**

**Alright, this is my first attempt at writing. I was just in the mood for something a little smutty. I don't really think anyone is going to read this anyways, sooooo yeah. Oh, if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it!**

Her smile, her deep brown eyes, luscious and full red lips, her sweet heart shaped face captivated me from the moment I met her. I always knew one day that she would be the mother of my children.

When I met her, Bella had an average body type. Now, after giving birth to our son last year, she had filled out quite nicely, in all the right areas.

Her breasts are so fucking big and delicious, much more than a handful. I love motor boating them any chance I get. Her hips are so much fucking wider now and I love holding onto them as I pound in and out of her tight little pussy. And that ass, don't even get me started on it. It's so fucking round and beautiful, and it brings me to my motherfucking knees.

My little girl made me so horny. Especially right now, watching her breast feed our three month old son. Seeing her give the being that we created together nourishment turned me on like no other. Jack's little mouth was greedily sucking on Bella's perfect puffy nipple, his little hand resting on the side of her full breast. I loved that she let me watch her feed our little man. Some women didn't like their husbands watching that shit, but not my baby Bella. Not only did it make me want to fuck her, but it made me fall in love with her even more.

I tore my eyes away from our son and Bella's breast, looking at her face to see her blushing from the attention I was giving her. When she looked down and saw my hard-on straining against my pants, her face became even redder if that was even possible.

"You're making Daddy so horny, little girl," I whisper in her ear while playing with the nipple that Jack wasn't sucking on.

"Daddy," Bella whimpers, needing little Jack to hurry up so she can put him down and Mommy and Daddy will be able to get down to business.

After a few minutes of me stimulating Bella's nipple and Jack sucking, he's ready for his nap. Bella gets up and I follow her to Jack's room where we lay him down. We don't even fully make it out of the room before I start molesting her, grabbing a handful of that sweet ass while my other goes to squeeze DD cup breast.

"I can't wait to get in that sweet pussy of yours, baby."

After finally making it in our room, I peel Bella's pants off, leaving her in Daddy's favorite pair of ruffled pink panties.

"Did you wear these for me, little girl?" I ask while running my fingers down the front of her fat pussy lips through the lace of the panties. My little girl is so fucking wet.

Bella sucks in a breath and grips onto my broad shoulders. "Yeah, Daddy," she whimpers in her little girl voice, making me impossibly harder. Bella, sensing my need for some sort of relief, starts stroking my hard cock through the material of my pants.

"Oh, fuck, Bella." My head drops to her shoulder, while continuing my ministrations on her beautiful pussy through her panties. She is soaking through them even more than she was before, and practically begging for me to fuck her.

"Go sit on the bed, baby."

Bella rushes over and sits on her full bottom, dipping her fingers into her panties to play with her neglected pussy. I take my pants off and let my cock spring free, stalking over to her.

I descend upon her body, first sucking the left over milk from her puffy nipples. Bella fucking loves this shit as much as I do. She rubs her needy little cunt on my thigh that is in between her legs, as I assault her tits. Just fucking sucking, seeing no end in sight. I can tell when she's getting close to her peak.

"Ungg, Daddy. Please fuck me, Daddy," my little girl begs. I choose to ignore her since I'm still going to town on her perfect, full tits, her nipples providing me with the sweetest milk. God, I fucking love my baby girl.

"Fuck, little girl," I mumble around her nipple. She's driving me insane. I squeeze her tit and watch some milk drip out of the nipple, swooping down and not letting it go to waste. She is getting hornier by the second, continuing to ride my thigh for all she's worth.

Right when my little girl is about to orgasm, I pull away and rip her panties from her body.

I sit back and stare at her pussy for a few minutes. It is so fucking beautiful. Ever since her body filled out, her pussy lips did, too. They have just a little meat on them, and they're perfect. I love watching her pussy lips eat my dick when I feed it to her.

Diving in face first, I suck that shit up, feasting on her sweetness. Bella is mewling and writhing and burying her hands in my hair. My tongue goes to her entrance, where I start thrusting it in and out and my nose is buried in her engorged clit. I can barely breathe with the way she is grinding her pussy is grinding on my face.

"Oh, fuck. Daddy, oh, yes! Fuck!" My little girl creams all over my face. I crawl up to her and tongue fuck her mouth, letting her taste herself on me.

"Do you like the way you taste, little one?" Bella licks her lips, savoring her taste.

"Mmm, yes, Daddy," Bella says. "Do I get to suck your lollipop now?" She asks innocently.

"Not tonight, baby girl. I'm too eager to fuck your pussy," I say while rubbing my cock up and down her slit, making my girl go wild from the sensation. Her little pussy is so fucking sensitive. "Do you want Daddy to fuck your sweet cunny, baby?"

Bella moans, her eyes filled with lust. "Yes, Daddy. Please fuck your little girl."

Not waiting any longer, I hold her legs apart and push past her meaty pussy lips, thrusting my ten inches into my girl's tight fucking pussy. This is my absolute favorite place to be- heaven.

I relish in being in her hot, tight, velvety pussy for a few moments before Bella gets frustrated tries moving herself on my dick, making her full tits jiggle.

"Patience, little girl."

Bella huffs, clearly irritated. "Daddy, my pussy is so hungry. Please!"

"Bella, I'm warning you," I say sternly while rubbing her clit, still not moving my dick any. "Let Daddy take care of you, okay? Daddy loves taking care of you. Please let me, little girl."

Bella relaxes at hearing this. She loves being taken care of. And she knows that Daddy knows what is best for her. She just needs to be reminded sometimes.

Slowly, I pull myself out of my little girl, and thrust back in hard, watching her huge tits move up and down with each thrust. My eyes travel up to her face, looking straight at me with her eyes hooded with lust and her full bottom lip caught in her teeth. I stick my thumb in her mouth, allowing her to bite on it.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby," I murmur while sliding my other hand on the outside of her full breast, down to her narrow waist.

My eyes shift back to her bouncing breasts, and I stare at them, mesmerized at the way they jiggle in time with each of my thrusts. "Daddy loves your titties so much, baby girl." Thrust in, titties up, titties down. Pull back out, thrust in, titties up, titties down.

I pick up my pace, and I'm rewarded by seeing her tits jiggle even more. Not being able to resist them, I move one hand to hold on to her big luscious tit while it bounces, and the other starts rubbing her clit, wanting her to come before I fall over the edge.

"Oh, fuck yes, Daddy," Bella moans. "That's it, Daddy. Right there! Oh, oooohh- fuck!"

Bella arches her back, and screams out her orgasm. Her pussy clamps down on my rigid cock, and I fall over the edge with her.

"Fuck, Bella! My sweet, little girl!" I continue coming down from my high while slowly thrusting in and out of her with my softening cock.

After coming back down to earth, I tongue her mouth slowly while staying nestled inside her, showing my love and appreciation for her. "Daddy love you so much, Bella. You're the sweetest little girl, and you have the tightest pussy, baby." Bella clings to me, and I kiss her again, not letting her reply right away.

"I love you too, Daddy," Bella smiles, tears forming in her eyes. "So much."

I wipe away the lone tear that had fallen. "Bella baby, don't cry. Daddy loves you so much. I hate seeing you cry." I cradle her to me and kiss all over her face. Bella smiles sweetly and giggles. I hiss, my cock feeling her pussy clamp down around me, hardening my softened cock once again.

"Are you ready for round two, little girl?"

**Soooo, thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I was just going to do a oneshot…**

"_Are you ready for round two, little girl?" _

Bella looked up at me with excitement, and eagerly nodded her head yes. I chuckled seeing my girl so excited at the prospect of making love again. At the tender age of twenty-three, she had a quality about her that was so innocent and child-like, and it was part of what made me fall in love with her.

My cock was still resting inside of her, already hard again. She made me, a man at the old age of thirty-five, feel like a horny sixteen year old high school kid again. I was always horny around her, and I was constantly fighting blowing my load too quickly whenever I was inside her.

I began moving my cock in and out of her slowly, urged on by Bella's mewls and groans.

I was literally lying on top of her while thrusting in and out of her pussy, putting all of my weight on her. Bella loved feeling me on top of her like this, and I loved being so close to her. I could feel her breasts pressed up against my chest, moving with each thrust of my hips. My arms were placed under her back and came up around to hold onto her shoulders, allowing me to thrust more efficiently.

"You make me feel so safe and so loved, Daddy," Bella cries out.

"Daddy is always going to love and protect you, baby." My mouth is on her ear, licking, sucking, and nibbling. "You're always going to be my little girl."

Bella whimpers, and I can't tell if it's from her being emotional or horny- probably both. Whatever the case, I can tell that she needs more. And I'm here to give my little girl whatever she needs. I tongue her ear and then her mouth quickly before pulling out of her pussy. Bella cries out at the loss and looks up at me in confusion.

"Turn over, baby girl. Daddy wants to fuck you from behind."

The child-like excitement comes back into her eyes, and my baby hurriedly gets up on her hands and knees, and arches her back, sticking her ass straight up in the air. My hands immediately go to that ass- so thick and round and pale and perfect. I spread her ass cheeks apart and gaze down at her perfect pussy.

I finger her quickly, checking to see that she's ready for me before lining up with her sex and easing in.

Bella and I both sigh in unison at the feeling of coming together again. My hands come to rest on the pale globes of her ass, and I start a steady, hard pace.

This is by far my favorite position, as well as Bella's. The clapping sound that is made when my hips meet Bella's fat ass is like music to my ears. Feeling her full bottom shake in my hands is nothing short of amazing. Watching her ass jiggle like the waves in the ocean each time we meet makes me painfully hard.

"I wish you could see what you look like right now, little girl. Fuck, you're making Daddy so horny."

I have to look away from her ass, because I'm about to blow my load in a matter of seconds. I shift my gaze to her face. She's looking back at me with her mouth hanging open, and each time I thrust in and hit her g-spot, she makes a little mewling noise. I start picking up the pace even more, becoming a little bit rougher in my thrust and I feel her ass jiggle with more fever in my hands. Bella's moans gradually get louder, and I throw my head back while continuing my thrusting. Her pussy just feels that fucking good.

"Mmmm, get it, Daddy. Fuck your pussy!" Bella moans out.

I lean forward and continue to thrust with my front to her back. I move my hands to her swinging breasts, feeling them move from the momentum of my thrusts.

"Put your head down on the pillow and rub your clit for me, baby," I whisper in her ear. "Let daddy do all the work."

My baby girl quickly obliges. I lean back and place my hands around her hips, feeling the crease of her meaty flesh. God, my girl is so fucking hot. It spurs me to move my hips faster, and I watch her ass bounce off my abdomen, relishing in the ripples that form on ass once again.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Your ass is so fucking beautiful," I say while admiring the art that is her bottom. "Next time I'm pulling out the video camera."

She moans loudly at this and clamps down on my cock. I guess my baby girl likes the idea of filming our most intimate act.

I start going caveman-rough on her. Really giving it to her good, and pulling her back to meet me each time I thrust forward. Her ass is jiggling over time, and judging by the way her pussy is gripping me, she's about to come.

I give her three hard thrusts and hear her screaming and clamping down on my dick like a vice before I spill my seed into her. I shoot four or five good long streams into her before falling on top of my baby, my dick still encased in her warmth.

Bella looks like she's going to be out of it for a while, so with that, I regretfully pull out of her beautiful pussy, and go check on our little man. I doubt he slept through all of that.

**Thoughts? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a short chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

I look down at Jackson sleeping on my chest and marvel at just how beautiful he is. He has my green eyes, my unruly auburn hair, and my baby girl's perfect face.

I want another one so bad, but I think Bella wants to wait. Something about her not wanting to get fatter or some shit. Bella wasn't skinny before getting pregnant, but she wasn't fat either. She had just enough to hold onto. Now, she was a fucking goddess. I loved what pregnancy has done to her body. Her hips and ass were plenty to grab onto, and her breasts practically fell out of every top she owned. It was almost too much on her 5'1 frame, but she worked it so good. She was a cross between Beyoncé and Kim Kardashian, and I am literally the luckiest motherfucker on earth.

I put little Jackson back in his crib. When I climb into bed with my wife, she stirs a little, rolling over to cling to me. I scoot her little body under mine, throwing my leg over her and nestling my head in the crook of her neck. We both fall asleep quickly.

I dream of implanting another little angel inside my baby.

**-o-**

We wake up before little Jack manages to wake up. I roll Bella over and spoon her from behind, pressing my cock up against her ass. This position is a little hard since I have almost a foot and a half on my little girl, but we make it work. I start peppering her face with kisses and she reaches behind to thread her little fingers in my hair.

I let my cock slip back and forth in her wetness, preparing myself to enter her aching sex.

"Are you sore, baby girl? Daddy gave you quite a beating last night," I ask her, knowing that she wouldn't even tell me if she was sore. My girl had a greedy pussy.

I stimulate her clit with my cock and Bella whimpers. "No, Daddy, I promise. My pussy is so achy."

She thrusts her fat ass back against my abdomen, trying to get my cock to slip into her pussy. I grab hold of her meaty hip, and hold her still. Reaching my hand down in front of her sex, I tease her a little bit. Once I have her nice and worked up, I easily slide into home.

"Oooooh, fuck!" Bella mewls.

"Shhh, little girl. We don't want to wake Jackson up."

Not trusting her to keep quiet, I lean down and put my mouth on hers. I probe her mouth with my tongue, muffling her moans and whimpers, while holding her meaty thigh, keeping her legs spread for me while I continue to thrust steadily in and out of her pussy.

I look down at her body, watching the way everything moves and jiggles with the momentum of my thrust. I feel my climax building more quickly than expected.

"Are you going to let Daddy put another baby in you, little girl?"

Bella throws her head back. "Hng… fuck."

I pick up my pace with thoughts of knocking my little girl up again. Visions of seeing her swollen and growing with my child inside her flash through my mind.

The muffled clap gets louder, both of us going at it with a greater sense of urgency. I'm pounding my little girl so good and she keeps thrusting herself back at me, needing me to feed her greedy pussy.

"Oh, ohhhhh, fuck!" Bella comes with a growl, and I quickly follow, releasing my seed deep inside her womb, hopefully implanting our next child inside her.

Bella is still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. "That's it, baby. Daddy's got you," I soothe, rubbing all over her body and helping her come down.

After a few minutes, Bella finally seems calm, and she snuggles back into my embrace. We lay there for a few minutes before getting up and showering together.

We're going Christmas shopping today, and as much as I love taking my family out together, it makes me nervous as hell. Being an ex-cop, I'm always overly cautious of my baby girl and our son. Bella also garners much attention from the male variety, and it pisses me the fuck off. I've been known for beating up a motherfucker for staring at my girl a beat too long.

After putting on my jeans and white henley shirt, I smack Bella's ass, clad in only cheekies, just to watch it jiggle. She giggles and I kiss her on the lips, telling her I'm going to get Jackson ready.

**There might be another chapter up later. Reviews really do help me write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a question asking if we were going to find out about Edward and Bella's**

**background and how they got together. The answer is yes! Maybe in two or three**

**chapters? I'm not sure when it's going to come in, but it will definitely come up!**

**Enjoy :)**

When I'm strapping Jackson into his car seat, my baby girl walks out wearing skinny jeans, boots, and a long sleeved scoop neck shirt. Her hair is long and wavy, hanging down to her breasts, and her face barely has any makeup. She knows that I love when she looks natural, and she loves pleasing her daddy.

"You look so good, baby," I say while walking over to her. I probe her mouth with my tongue really quick and slip my hand down to palm her sweet ass, practically molesting her in our driveway for all of our neighbors to see.

Bella blushes and ducks her head. "Thank you, Daddy," she mumbles, looking back up at me shyly and smiling.

I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead, leading her to the passenger seat of our SUV. Once I get her in, I make sure she's buckled, double check Jackson's buckle and then we're on our way to the mall.

I watch my little girl make faces at our son in the backseat, and it puts the biggest smile on my face. Listening to Jackson's giggles and rubbing Bella's thick thigh, I have never been happier.

Once we get to the mall, I take Jackson out of his seat and put him on my chest, using the baby sling. I secure my arm tightly around Bella's shoulders as we make our way through the mall, and she wraps her arm around my back, always needing to be close to her daddy, always needing to feel safe.

I'm already sensing the stares that Bella is getting. Each time a guy passes us and does a double take, or stares for too long, I get angrier and more possessive, tucking her further into my side. Bella senses my anger and starts rubbing and scratching my back, trying to calm me. It works somewhat, and I bend down and kiss her chastely, showing my gratitude. My little girl smiles up at me.

After shopping for a little bit, and doing my best to stay calm with all of these fuckers eye fucking my little girl, I can tell she's getting tired, along with our little man.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we get some food?" My little girl asks quietly. In public, she tends to keep her daddy talk hushed, not wanting to alert other people to it. It's not that she's ashamed, neither of us are. We just don't want the attention.

"Of course, princess," I say while rubbing her arm.

We find a cozy looking Italian restaurant right outside the mall, and we duck into it. When we walk in, an emaciated, orange skinned hostess is there to greet us. She's only looking at me, and it looks like she has Turrets or something because she can't stop twitching. Maybe she's trying to wink? I don't know, but whatever the case, I pull Bella closer to me and slip my hand around her waist, grazing the side of her breast.

"Two, please," I say while looking down at Bella, who is clearly getting flustered with all the attention I'm giving her. The hostess huffs and grabs two menus before leading us to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Do you have something a little more private?" I ask, remembering that Bella most likely needs to feed little Jack. And she surely wouldn't want to do that in the middle of the restaurant.

She reluctantly leads us to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, and throws our menus on the table before stalking off.

Bella looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug, not really knowing what her problem was.

Bella climbs into the booth, and I hand her Jack before climbing in next to her, not wanting to sit all the way across the table from her. I slide up right next to her, practically smooshing her up against the wall. Looking down to her, I kiss her head and watch Jack rest his head on her breast. They do make great pillows, I have to admit.

Speaking of her breasts, they were on perfect display. Being that I was 6'4 to her 5'1, I was sitting high above her and I had the most perfect view of her cleavage. Her big titties were all smashed together and just begging for me to put my cock in between them. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. All we needed to do was get through dinner.

Needing to be close to her titties for a second, I lean down and kiss Jackson. Discretely, I moved my head over to her cleavage and lightly motor boat her. I stay there for a few moments, just resting my head in between her titties while she strokes my hair.

"Mmm, baby girl." I pick my head up and look into her eyes before kissing her sweetly. Then, I rest my head on top of her head and look down at our son and her breasts again.

I start rubbing her thigh, inching closer and closer to her pussy with each stroke. I can tell my sweet girl is starting to get worked up because she starts trying to rub her thighs together for some friction.

I'm just about to start rubbing her pussy when our waiter comes over, rudely interrupting our intimate moment. Not only do I not like him for that, but he starts eye fucking Bella, her eyes lingering on her breasts for entirely too long, making her feel uncomfortable and turn into me.

"Could you not fucking look at my wife like she's something to eat?" I ask. Bella hates confrontation, and buries her head further into my shoulder while clinging to my middle, holding our son in between us.

The waiter's eyes bulge out of their sockets, knowing he'd been caught. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir. W-What can I get you to drink?" He stutters out.

"Two cokes, two orders of spaghetti and meatballs, and breadsticks," I say roughly. "And you better not cross me again, kid."

After he leaves I start rubbing Bella's thigh again, and she relaxes into me.

"Daddy, I think Jack is hungry," Bella states, looking down at jack trying to nibble his way through her shirt to her nipple. "Do you have the towel?"

"Sure, baby," I dig through the diaper bag and turn back to Bella once I have it. I hold up the towel while she pulls out her breast and gets Jack to latch his mouth onto her nipple. How I wish it was me right now. I was absolutely dying for a taste. Just thinking about wrapping my lips around her nipple and sucking her milk had me harder than steel.

Once she and Jackson were situated, I put the towel over his head and her breast, so they could have some privacy from onlookers.

Bella's nipples were always so sensitive. I knew that it caused her a little bit of pain each time Jackson or myself latched on, but I knew there was a great deal of pleasure involved as well. She hissed as Jackson sucked with vigor, and she buried her head in my shoulder, trying to contain herself. It wasn't that she was turned on by Jackson sucking on her, it was the sensation. She associated it with me sucking on her, and therefore was turned on by it.

"Oohh, mhmmmm," Bella moaned out.

"I know, angel," I soothed. I rubbed her lower back in small circles, helping in any way that I could.

Eventually Bella had calmed down enough and gotten her hormones under control. I was suddenly overcome with emotion, watching her give our son nourishment. It made me realize how much I loved and worshiped her. "I love you so much, Bella. You're so fucking beautiful, you're the mother of my child, and you're the love of my life." I bend down and kiss her, pouring my love for her into our kiss.

She kisses me back, and I soon feel a hot wetness against my cheek. I realize that she's crying and I pull back and wipe under her eyes.

"I love you too, Edward. You've done everything for me. You're the only one who's ever showed me such a fierce and passionate love," she says while looking in my eyes, tears shining in hers. I kiss her chastely again, and pull her in for a hug, being mindful of our son sucking on her breast.

"I'll always love you, baby girl."

**Going to try to get another one out tonight, since this one didn't have smut. **

**It'll help if you review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Realizing that this story has only been up for 24 hours**

**and this is the fifth chapter. Yowza.**

**Hope you like it!**

_I kiss her chastely again, and pull her in for a hug, being mindful of our son sucking on her breast. _

"_I'll always love you, baby girl."_

I'm so wrapped up in my angel, that I almost don't hear the gape that comes from behind me. Turning around quickly, wanting to see who the fuck is interrupting this special moment of ours, I see that the prick from before is back, and he is staring right at my wife's exposed breast.

Anger surges through me, making it difficult to see straight and turning my vision red. Quickly shielding my Bella and our son from this fucker's prying eyes, I help her cover herself up further. She is clearly embarrassed, and ashamed at having him look at her in such a way. Tears start forming in her beautiful brown eyes, and I kiss her eyelids and try to calm her down.

"Baby, don't cry, okay? Daddy's going to take care of it," I tell her. She is still visibly upset, but I kiss her lips quickly knowing I'll be able to comfort her when I'm done with him.

I turn back to the fucker standing stock still at the end of the table. I'm angered further than I thought possible when I see that he is sporting a bulge at the front of his pants.

I turn back to Bella to make sure she is okay and I tell her that I'll be right back.

Turning to the waiter, I say, "I need to have a talk with you outside, now." I get up and walk past him and he's still standing at the table, looking like he's shit his pants. "I suggest you hurry the fuck up," I seethe at him.

He quickly runs past me outside, and I lead him to the side of the building so we can have some privacy.

"Listen the fuck up. That's my wife in there, the mother of my child, and our son needed to be fed. That does not give you the fucking right to ogle her like a piece of meat," I say in a scarily calm voice. "We're going to go back in there, and you will not send one look my wife's way. You have already made her feel uncomfortable enough as it is." I speak in a very clear and low voice so that he understands the next part very well. "If I ever see your pathetic face anywhere again, I will kill you. I mean it. I will take extreme pleasure in draining the life from your body. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods incessantly. "Y-yes, s-s-sir."

I look down to see that the fucker had wet himself. _Pussy_.

"Good." With that, I pull on his shoulders so that he's bent over and I knee him in the stomach hard, knocking the breath out of him. I leave him the on the sidewalk gasping for breath, and rush back inside the restaurant to gather up my babies, hoping that nothing else went amiss while I was gone.

I turn the corner to see Bella looking anxious and holding our son in her arms.

I run over to her and pull her to my chest. "Bella baby, are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, daddy, I'm fine. I was just worried about you getting hurt," Bella says.

I chuckle and begin to pet her hair. "Baby, I had at least a foot on that douchebag. Daddy doesn't like anyone disrespecting you. I took care of it, no worries."

I tilt her chin up to my face and smile at her, wanting to reassure her. She smiles back and puckers up for a kiss. I can't deny her.

We pay the bill, the owner giving us a significant discount, and make our way out to the car.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I ask before starting the car, wanting to make sure she is okay.

She turns to me with love and determination in her eyes. "I just want to be with you, Daddy. I just need to know that you're here. I need to feel you," she whimpers.

"Bella, little girl, we'll be together when-"

I'm abruptly cut off by her lips attacking me, frenching my mouth. She is quick to maneuver herself around the center console and she plops her round bottom down in my lap.

"I mean now. I need to feel you now, Daddy."

"Oh, baby girl." She mauls my mouth again, and starts grinding on my hardening dick. Her heat is seething through her jeans, warming my dick. I put my hands on her fat ass and help her ride on it, tongue fucking her mouth in time with each thrust of my hips.

I am quickly brought back down to earth by our son, Jackson, making a little whimpering noise.

"How are we going to do this with Jackson, baby girl?"

Bella gets a mischievous glint in her eye, opens the door and hops off my lap. She runs to the back of the SUV and opens the trunk, turning down the third row of seats, making it into a mini-bed. It's not ideal for my large frame, but it should work.

I hop out of the car and run around to join her in the backseat. _Thank fuck our windows are tinted_, I think to myself.

I peak over at Jackson in the second row of seats. He is awake but he's calm for the most part and playing with his binky. It does make me a little apprehensive, knowing that I'm going to be fucking my little girl with my son no more than two feet away.

Bella senses my apprehension. "Daddy, Jackson's going to be fine. If he starts fussing, we can always stop and take care of him," Bella says while working my shirt over my head. I doubt either of us would want to stop once we got started. Maybe she could lean over the seat and play with him while I fuck her from behind or something.

"Okay, baby," I say. "Come over here and let Daddy undress you."

Bella slides over to me and I make quick work of taking off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in black lace panty and bra set.

"Mmm, my naughty little girl," I say as she climbs on top of me, grinding on my dick again. But I've already had enough of that. I lay her flat on her back on the mini bed, throw her meaty thighs over my shoulders lower my head to her covered pussy lips. I bite them through the fabric, loving her reaction and the way she squirms when I do so. Soon, after tonguing her pussy relentlessly, my face is drenched from her wetness seeping through the fabric.

"Pleeeease, Daddy! You're driving me crazy," Bella whimpers, writhing back in forth as best as she can with my hands holding her full hips, keeping her in place.

Not wanting her to get pissy, I pull her panties off and unhook her bra, while taking my pants and boxers off, knowing my girl needs my dick in her ASAP. I lay her back on the mini-bed, and spread her wide, gazing down at her beautiful pink pussy. Before I slip in, I peak over the seat to make sure that Jackson is doing okay, only to find that he is fast asleep.

I start playing just the tip with my little girl, knowing how she gets when I tease her, and knowing how hard I get when she gets flustered. I stick my thick cockhead in her for a moment and then pull it out, repeating the act several times. Eventually my little girl gets frustrated and sits up, creating a little roll in her tummy that I just love.

She pushes me into a sitting position with my back against the window. I hold my dick for her while she straddles my legs. Before she lowers herself onto me, I finger her sex to make sure she's ready for me. I'm satisfied with what I find and I move the hand to her fat ass while she lowers herself on me.

"Ooohhhh," Bella moans at my girth. This position always proves to be a challenge at first, just because my little girl is so tight and my cock is so thick, but we always end up making it work.

"That's it baby, nice and slow," I coo to my little girl, watching her pussy swallow my dick painfully slow. "We don't want to hurt your little cunny, do we?" I murmur sweetly.

After almost a full minute, I look down to see that I'm fully sheathed in Bella's meaty pussy lips. I rub her labia, and she mewls, starting to move on me extremely slow, still getting used to my size. Her tits start leaking, and I'm there to drink that shit up. I rest my hands on her bubble but, squeezing roughly while she works herself up and down on me, and start to suckle on her pretty pink nipple.

Bella starts moving on me pretty roughly, and it's getting difficult to keep her nipple in my mouth. So I lean my head back on the window and just enjoy the fucking view, just as Bella leans back and rests her hands above my bent knees, spreading her torso out. Bella's big titties are jiggling so nicely and I put my hands on them, just feeling them bounce and shake in my hands. I start kneading them, and Bella starts getting loud.

I quickly put my hand on her mouth, silently telling her to keep quiet so that we don't wake Jackson. She nods her head and keeps going at the same pace. I return my hands to her jiggling tits and shift my gaze down to her pussy gripping me like a vice as she goes up and down on my dick. Her pussy swallowing my dick makes the most beautiful sound. God, I really wish I had the video camera right now.

I look up to see Bella's face all scrunched up, focusing on her pleasure. "That's it, baby girl. Get yourself off on Daddy's dick," I tell her quietly while helping her by moving my hands underneath her large bottom, feeling it jiggle each time she sits on my lap.

I start to feel my balls tighten, knowing that I'm going to blow my load inside my girl in a matter of seconds. Bella starts clamping down on my dick, and I know she's a goner. That's when I lose it.

My orgasm is so powerful, and it knocks me out for a second. I come back around to find myself squirting my semen deep into my girl's womb, with her pussy still pulsing around my cock.

"Fuck, little girl. You just knocked Daddy out," I say jokingly while holding her face in my hands, rubbing soothing circles on her cheeks and staring into her eyes, still properly sheathed inside her warm cunt.

My little girl's eyes light up and she giggles. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, baby girl. I know you didn't," I murmur to her. "Daddy loves you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Thoughts, please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are going to find out how they first met in this chapter.**

**I hope you like it :)**

Sometimes I stare at my beautiful Bella and wonder what my life would have been if I had never met her. She brings so much joy and happiness to my life, and before her I was merely existing and going through the motions.

_Thank God I was on patrol that night…_

_Six Years Ago_

It is late, and the street is dimly lit with badly placed street lamps. I have been on patrol for three hours already, and haven't even had to get out of my car.

_Tonight is going to be slow_.

Seconds after that thought crosses my mind, I look to my right and see a group of about five men all circled around something. I look closer and see that it's not something- it's someone, a young woman from the looks of it. Being that it's past midnight, I get suspicious and pull my car over to the side of the street, stepping out with my hand placed over my gun.

The men stop what they're doing once they notice me, and they part, revealing a visibly upset woman, with her clothes torn to shreds, standing in almost only her bra and panties, with her face littered with tears. I immediately feel rage bubbling up inside me. This little girl looks to be no older than sixteen, and these men were assumedly trying to gang rape her. Trying to push back the rage- it's not good to let emotion cloud your judgment, I take control of the situation.

"What's going on here, gentleman?" I seethe keeping my eyes on all of them through my peripherals, staring at the beautifully tattered girl in front of me.

The leader of the pack decides to speak up. "We were just talking."

I scoff. "Really? You were just talking? Then why the fuck are her clothes torn up?"

When I don't receive an answer, I call for backup, knowing that if I decide to arrest them all, they all won't fit in my car. I direct all of them to sit down on the curb, and keep them in my sight while I pull the young girl aside, so I can get her side of the story first.

I lead her around my car, giving us some distance from the men. She's still crying her eyes out, and I try to calm her down. I'm trying to remain professional, but seeing this little girl, who barely comes up to my chest, in tears and so exposed has me wanting to touch her and console her.

I touch her face to wipe some of her tears falling from her eyes, and she looks up at me for the first time.

"Thank you," she whispers through her tears.

I'm taken aback at how beautiful this little girl is. Her big brown eyes are as wide as the moon, and they're framed by the longest lashes, wet from her tears. Her heart shaped face and her full lips are so beautiful, and I feel my cock stirring after staring at her for too long.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I say to her. I give her a few more moments to compose herself, while rubbing her shoulder. It may not be the most professional thing, but I can't let this little girl sit there and cry and not do anything about it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her breath stutters, and she subtly shivers, wrapping her arms around herself. _God, how could I be so stupid?_

I quickly open the trunk of my squad car and hand her one of my Seattle Police Department sweatshirts.

She gratefully accepts the sweatshirt. "Thank you, but you didn't need to do that," she says.

I smile down at her. "Of course I did. I can't let you freeze to death," I tell her, looking into her eyes. She looks down and blushes. _Interesting_.

Sweet Jesus, she looks good in my sweatshirt. It's so big on her and she had to roll the sleeves up three or four times, but this is doing something to me.

I let her sit on the hood of my car, knowing it will provide her some extra warmth.

"Are you able to tell me what happened, baby?" I ask while standing in front of her. _Fuck, did I just call her baby?_

She blushes a beautiful shade of pink again and looks away from my eyes, down at the ground. "Umm, I'm not really sure where to start."

"Do you know these guys?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do. The one sitting nearest to us," she timidly jerks her head in the direction of the boys sitting on the curb, now being handled the backup I called for, "that's Jacob. He's my boyfriend…"

My heart sinks at hearing that she has a boyfriend and I feel anger starting to bubble up inside me. How the fuck could _her boyfriend_ have done this to her- this sweet, innocent little girl?

"…Well, I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now," she finishes off, much to my pleasure.

"How did this all start?"

She starts wringing her hands together. "Umm, well, we kind of got into an argument about sex."

Adrenaline surges through me with the thought of my little girl having sex with that fuckwit over there. I try to push my emotions down, but I'm probably doing a horrible job.

_Where the fuck did_ my _little girl come from?_

She glances up at my face, gaging my reaction. She then bites her lip and focuses on her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just don't like the thought of you, a young girl, having sex with that pig over there."

Her wide eyes meet mine. "Oh, no, we didn't have sex." _Thank God. _"He, um, he got mad because I won't have sex with him."

I sit down on the hood of the car next to her and her body automatically shifts towards mine. I smile internally.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning so I can get a better understanding."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. "I moved in with him a couple of months ago after my mom died."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for your loss," I say while moving my hand to rub her shoulder.

She looks up to my face and bites her full lip. "Thanks, but it's okay. She was a pretty bad mom and we weren't close. She was an alcoholic, always had been since my dad died when I was a four."

"You are so strong," I blurt out accidentally, not wanting to interrupt her, but she is truly amazing. Who would have ever thought this little girl had gone through so much?

She scoffs. "No, I'm not really." She shakes her head and continues. "Anyways, I moved in with Jake because I didn't have any relatives that w-wanted me," she starts crying again.

_I want her._

Unfortunately, I can't tell her that. I glance over my shoulder to make sure that none of my guys are watching and wrap my arm around her shoulders, consoling her, and she leans into me, resting her head on my chest.

"We had only been dating for a month before I moved in. Today was actually our three month anniversary.

"He had been wanting me to have sex with him for a while now, but I just wasn't ready." She sighs and lifts her head up off my chest, wiping her tears away and looking into my eyes. "Tonight, he got really insistent. He tried pinning me to the bed and taking my pants off," _that motherfucker is dead_, "but I kicked him in the nuts and was able to run outside. Unfortunately, all his friends were lined up outside, probably waiting for him and come out and talk about our first fuck, I don't know.

"You got there a minute or so after they started ripping my clothes off," she says, looking deeply into my eyes. "You're an angel. You probably saved my life."

"You don't know how grateful I am that I was there to save you," I murmur truthfully, while looking back into her eyes.

There's something about her that just makes feel like I need to protect her. I need her to make sure that she knows that she's safe, and that I'm the one that will provide her that safety.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm going to put them away for as long as I can," I tell her.

She smiles at me and squeezes my hand, dry tears all over her beautiful face. "Thank you so much, officer."

"Please, call me Edward."

She blushes and looks down. That is so fucking cute.

"Thank you, Edward." She bites her lip. "I'm Bella."

"Your name suits you very much so," I tell her while looking into her eyes.

She drops my gaze again, a mumbles a thank you.

And I will never tire of that blush.

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap, did someone pimp my story out? I woke **

**up to much more alerts than I am used to, and my story now**

**has over 50 follows! Thanks to whomever**

**did. It made my day :)**

_Present Day_

"Ung, Daddy, right there!"

I'm currently pounding my little girl into oblivion. Her little leg is thrown over my shoulder and I'm gripping onto her round thigh while I drive into her sopping wet pussy relentlessly.

_God, she's _really_ fucking wet_.

My little Bella is gripping the headboard rails with both hands, and her tits are flying everywhere. I grip onto her meaty thigh tighter, and really start giving it to her good.

"Fuck, little girl!"

I close my eyes for a second so I don't prematurely blow my load inside my baby, and I take in the sounds. I love listening to her sopping pussy swallowing my thick cock. _In and out, in and out_. Her cunt makes the most beautiful suctioning noise each time she takes me in. It's so soft and warm in here. I wish I could stay forever.

The headboard starts banging against the wall and the bed begins to creak with each thrust of my cock into her pussy. I open my eyes to see that Bella has her head turned to the side, facing away from me, overcome with pleasure.

"Ung, ung, ung!" She moans every time I hit her spongy g-spot.

I'm about to come. I can feel my little swimmers about to burst out of my balls. But first, I need my baby to come. I bring one of my hands to the top of her pussy, while keeping the other secured around her thigh, and spread her pussy lips and begin rubbing her swollen clit.

"Do you want Daddy to sperm inside your tiny cunny, little girl?"

"Ooooh, yes, Daddy, please!" My naughty girl loves dirty talk.

Bella's moans take on a higher pitch, her pussy starts contracting, and I know she's about to come. I begin to thrust faster, both of us chasing our end.

Bella screams and lets go, arching her back off the bed and squeezing the shit out of my fucking cock. I follow right after her, thrusting three times roughly into her before shooting five long ribbons of sperm into her needy cunt.

I collapse on top of my girl, my cock still resting inside of her warm heaven, not wanting to be too far away from her. I pepper her face with kisses and she giggles and captures my lips in a heated kiss. I hold her face and suck her bottom lip in my mouth before pulling away and just looking at her.

She, of course, blushes, but holds my gaze.

"I love you, little girl." I kiss her again quickly. "You're so good to your Daddy.

She runs her fingers through my short hair and scratches my scalp. "I love you, too. I couldn't have asked for a better Daddy than you."

**-o-**

The next morning I wake up, only to find that Bella isn't under me like she usually is. Panic immediately sets in; she's never not next to me in the morning.

I run into Jackson's room to check if she got up early to feed him or something, but I don't see her. I quickly scoop Jackson into my arms, needing something to calm me at the moment, and head back to our bedroom.

I hear something coming from the bathroom, and I hurriedly run over to it only to see Bella, naked as the day she was born from our activities the previous night, retching into the toilet.

Worry washes over me, and I drop to my knees beside her still holding onto to little Jack, and begin rubbing her lower back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She finishes retching and takes a few deep breaths, wiping her mouth with a towel and making sure that she's done before looking up at me with bright eyes. "I think I'm pregnant, Daddy,"

Tears come to my eyes. "We're going to have another baby together?"

She nods excitedly, and I throw my arms around her, being mindful of Jackson and kissing her cheek. Her bare breasts press into my chest and I squeeze her tighter, letting a few tears out of my eyes and allowing myself to feel.

"I'm so happy, baby girl," I say when I pull back, handing Jackson over to her so he can feed. I help him latch on, before taking her face in my hands and giving her a passionate, closed mouthed kiss. "Thank you."

"It was your sperm, Daddy," she states plainly.

"Yes, but you're the one who bears our children. You simply amaze me." I bring my big hand down to her belly, and rub our son or daughter. "You're so strong, little girl.

**Penny for your thoughts! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I would have gotten this to you guys a lot sooner, but my computer crashed when I was writing it, and I had to write it all over again, which sucked.**

**But here it is now :)**

**Also, some of you have asked about how much of their past you will get to see. Trust me, you will get to see all of the important stuff. I would never leave y'all hanging!**

**Enjoy :)**

_Six Years Ago_

_November 4__th__, 2006_

Later that night, I take Bella back to the police station to formally question her. She is sitting in my comfortable, worn-in chair behind my desk, and I'm sitting a couple of feet away from her on the corner of my desk.

"How old are you Bella?" I can't believe I haven't gotten her age yet.

Her eyes bulge out. She suddenly appears frightened, and looks down at the chair. "I-I'm eighteen."

_It doesn't take a cop to know that that's a lie._

I sigh and push myself off the desk, kneeling down in front of her and looking into her face. She looks back at me, nervousness written in her features.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you. In order for me to do that, I need to know the truth. About everything…" I trail off. "I want to protect you, Bella. I feel like I need to watch out for you, like it's my duty. You're special to me."

She looks unsure, like she doesn't believe my words.

_She will one day. _

"So tell me, Bella. How old are you?"

She looks at me, and sighs, deciding to trust my words. "I turned seventeen in September."

I smile at her and look down, jotting some information down on my notepad. "So after your mother died, did Jacob become your legal guardian?" I ask, not knowing how old Jacob was.

"No. His dad took legal guardianship of me. I think he only did it because he is never home, and he wouldn't have to really deal with me. He only did it because Jake insisted."

I nod, writing more information down. "Well, you're definitely not going back there."

She looks at me, clearly aghast. "Where do you expect me to go then, Edward?" She snaps.

"Not back to that pig's house, Bella. He almost raped you!" I snap back. "If you think that him and his buddies are going to get anything more than a slap on the wrist for what they did to you, then you are dead wrong. They'll be lucky if they get any time for what they did, and he'll be living back in that house with you in no time. Do you really want to live with him? Because I doubt that nothing is going to stop him from actually raping you next time."

Tears start welling in her eyes and she looks down. "So I guess I'm going to be put into foster care," she says in a detached voice that I could barely hear.

My heart breaks. Not in a million years would I ever let that happen. This girl is not going to be thrown around from house to house, and treated like shit. She only has ten fucking months until she's eighteen. There has to be something we can do.

"Over my dead body." I ponder for a second. "Are you absolutely positive that you don't have any family that would take you in?

"Nope. None of them wanted me two months ago, and I doubt any of their answers have changed."

There is one thing. It would be totally crazy, and I could get in a lot of trouble for it. I don't even know if Bella would agree to it. Hell, she just met me tonight. I doubt she'd be okay with it.

"Don't think I'm crazy. I'm just thinking out loud here," I start off. "But it kind of sounds like there isn't any other option for you." She looks at me, confused. I take a deep breath. "You could move in with me."

Her eyes widen, and she blushes heavily. "Oh my god," she breathes out.

"I know what I'm proposing is absolutely insane, Bella. If you were to do it, I would have to make one of your relatives your legal guardian, and forge all of the documents. I could lose my job for this," I say, looking into her eyes and holding both of her small hands in my large ones. "But for me, it'd be worth it."

I had just met this girl not even five hours ago, and I was already falling head over heels for her. She was so special, and brave and strong. Not to mention, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Another tear falls from here eye and a small smile appears on her face. She is quick to shake her head though. "No, Edward. I couldn't impose on you like that. I couldn't let you risk your job."

"Bella, please. Be selfish for once in your life. Allow me to do this for you- to save you."

She still looks unsure.

"I'm not going to let you say no," I say, smiling at her.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Well, I guess since I can't say no…"

I jump up and give her a hug, squeezing her way too tight. I feel her breasts press up against my chest through the sweatshirt that I gave her earlier, and I feel my member getting hard.

_Now is not the time, dude._

I regretfully let go of her, and start getting the paper work started.

**Thoughts? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't even read over this, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**FYI: there's a lemon for all you greedy whores ;) Enjoy!**

_Six Years Ago_

_November 5__th__, 2006_

The ride back to my house is quiet. I have so many thoughts running through my head. _How is this going to work? How am I going to explain this to everyone? How am I going to keep this from my coworkers? Where is she going to sleep? _

Oh God, I didn't even think about that last question before asking her to move in with me. I have several spare bedrooms that are empty. I never took the time to decorate them because I never really had guests over. I guess I'll just be sleeping on the couch until I can get some new bedroom furniture.

I look over to Bella when I pull up to my house, gaging her reaction. She looks through the windshield, taking everything in with wide eyes, and then looks over to me.

"This is your house?" she asks, clearly shocked.

"Yep, it's all mine."

"Oh, wow. I just didn't think that one person would need all of…" she trails off and her face twists into a frown, some sort of realization donning on her. "You're married, aren't you?" she asks sadly.

I shake my head, my eyes going wide. "Hell, no!" I clear my throat. "Sorry, I was just shocked at you asking that. No, I'm not married. This came from the inheritance my grandfather left to me when he died about a year ago."

She bites her lip, and nods her head while looking at me. _Fuck._ "It's very nice."

"Well, how about we go see the inside?" I ask.

I get out and open her car door for her, holding her hand while leading her up to the porch, not wanting her to lose her footing on the gravel.

I open the front door for her when we reach it, and she takes in the great room. It's huge, I have to admit.

"Wow."

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My mother decorated it for me. She's an interior designer."

I can't take my eyes off her. She's so beautiful.

She turns around and catches me staring at her, and she looks down at the ground, standing there awkwardly.

"You're probably tired, aren't you?" _It's past three in the morning, of course she's tired you idiot._

She bites her lip and nods.

"Come here," I hold out my hand for her. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

She gratefully accepts my hand and smiles at me, allowing me to lead her up the stairs and to my bedroom. She runs and jumps on the king sized bed, her boobs jiggling nicely when she lands. She giggles like a little girl, and it makes my cock hard.

"Since I don't have any other beds, you're going to be sleeping here. And I'll sleep on the couch downstairs," I say.

"What? Edward, I can't come into your house as a guest and then take your bed. I already feel like I'm imposing," she says, obviously upset. "Please, just let me sleep on the couch."

"Bella, please. You have been through a very rough night and I want you to take the bed. Please do this for me."

"No. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No you are not," I state, starting to get angry because of her stubbornness. "I am taking the couch, end of discussion."

Bella looks down and thinks for a moment before blurting out, "Then sleep in the bed with me." She blushes. "I mean, it's- it's certainly big enough for the both of us. And I really don't want you sleeping so far away from me," she says innocently with a hint of a childlike voice. "What if I need you during the middle of the night?"

_Need me for what, little girl?_

"Are you sure you want me sleeping in the same bed with you?"

She nods, looking one hundred percent sure.

"Alright, then."

That night, after giving Bella some of my sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear, we both slip into my bed together. At first, we start out on our own perspective sides of the bed. That's before I feel Bella's hand sliding over to mine and holding onto it. I look over at her to find her looking at me, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, asking if this is okay. _God, she's so fucking beautiful._

I reach over and spoon her body into mine, feeling her bubble ass against my abdomen. _Fuck_. I back my pelvis away, trying not to let my hardened member grind up against her. She rests her head on the pillow and gives a contented sigh, before quickly falling asleep.

I sit in the dark for a few moments, just looking at her beautiful face, and trying to convince myself that what I'm doing and the thoughts that I'm having about her are legal.

**-o-**

_Present Day_

_November 5__th__, 2012_

"Daddy! Stop it!" Bella giggles.

I'm currently blowing raspberries on her stomach, partly because I know she loves it when Daddy is playful with her, and partly because my son or daughter is in there, and I just love being close to him or her.

Bella starts writhing on the bed, and I can tell she's getting horny. I move my hand down to her naked pussy, and begin rubbing her labia.

"Oh, Daddy. Fuck."

I flop down on the bed next to her, my head up on the pillows. "C'mere, baby girl. Sit on Daddy's face."

My little girl bites her lip and blushes. She then gives me her hand, and I help her position herself over my mouth. Once she's in the perfect spot, she spreads her meaty pussy lips and sits down. I start making slow, sweet love to that pussy with my tongue, and move my hands around her wide hips to her fat ass cheeks, squeezing and slapping them.

My baby is moaning lowly, while slowly bucking herself on my face and holding onto the headboard. I move one hand up to her belly that has no visible bump yet, but it makes me so hard knowing that our kid is in there.

I am literally making out with her clit, driving my girl nuts. I start nibbling on her clit a little, and fucking her with my fingers, searching for her g-spot and rubbing it slowly once I find it. She loses it, coming all over my face.

Bella climbs off of my face and goes toward my cock. She bends over and sucks my leaking cockhead into her mouth, while jacking the rest of my dick and cupping my balls. I'm already so close to coming, and I really love putting my seed inside her, so I gently push her head off my cock.

"Come on, little girl. Daddy needs your tight pussy, now."

My baby nods her head in understanding. She turns and swings her meaty thigh over my hips while holding my cock up, her front facing away from me. _Reverse cowgirl, fuck yes._

She puts the head of my dick at her entrance and slowly begins sinking down, taking her time since I'm so thick for her little girl pussy. Finally, I'm all the way in her sweet cunt, and she's seated on me, her ass dimpling a little.

"Fuck, little girl."

My baby slowly starts grinding on my dick, and I run my hands over her back soothingly, watching her ass dimple from her movements. Eventually, I need her to start moving on me. I move my hands to her full hips and begin to help her up off my cock before sitting her down again, and watching that beautiful ass dimple and shake. We go slow at first, not wanting my little girl to hurt herself. But before long, my baby Bella is bouncing up and down on my dick, sliding her young cunny over my shaft. I haven't taken my eyes off her ass this whole time. It's jiggling so fucking beautifully. I start to make it jiggle even more when I begin meeting her thrusts with some of my own. And now we're really going at it- grunting moaning, screaming. We're so close, but I need more.

I hold my little girl to me when she sits down on my cock again. "Hold on baby, daddy is going to doggy you," I tell her while rubbing her ass.

I stay attached to my baby while we get her up on her knees, head and shoulders on the bed, and her ass straight up in the air for me. I spread her ass cheeks to see my cock nestled inside her baby cunt, her juices having drenched my cock. I start moving slowly in and out of my little girl, giving her hard thrusts, continuing to stare at where we are connected.

Soon, it becomes too much and I speed up, wrapping my hands high up on her hips and going to town on her pussy, watching that ass jiggle once again. Her sounds become too much. It almost sounds like she's in pain, but I know it's because this is so pleasuring that it's painful.

"Daddy's going to come in your cunny, sweet girl," I grunt out, while continuing to pound her.

"Fuck yes, Daddy! Empty your seed into me!"

I feel Bella's pussy clench down around me and I blow my load into her, giving her greedy pussy all the semen that I have. I collapse down on her, and pull her into a spooning position, my softening cock still inside her sopping pussy, mixing with my semen and her cum.

"That was so good, Daddy. Thank you," she turns her head to give me a chaste kiss.

I smile at her. "You are so welcome, little girl."

**That's it for the night!**

**Let me hear your thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wrote this at work. It was hard not to blush when people interrupted me while I was writing an adult breast feeding scene. Welp.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_December 7__th__, 2006_

Bella and I had been getting on quite well. We got a routine going since she had come to live with me. I'd get up early in the mornings and extract myself from her embrace, even though I wanted nowhere else to be but in her arms. I'd go to work, and spend the whole time thinking about Bella.

When I finally returned home after a long, hard day, Bella was there to make me smile. She'd spend all day cleaning the house, and making dinner, claiming she was bored and didn't really have anything else to do. I guess I understood that, but I hated her doing all of that work.

_I wanted to take care of her. Not the other way around._

She finally gave me a reason to use my vacation days that I had saved up. On those days, we'd spend time together walking around downtown, hand in hand. One day we even drove all the way out to the beach and spent the day there, just enjoying each other's company.

I learned so much about her. Her middle name is Marie, she loves Mexican food and the sun, she hates cats and surprises. Everything she told me about herself, I found intriguing. She could have told me about her most recent gynecologist appointment and I would have been fascinated.

Well, let's face it, I would have been much more than fascinated by that. Is that too dirty? I can't find it in myself to care.

We shared something very special. It was unlike any other bond I had ever shared with a woman before. All the women that I had dated were always fake. Fake laughs, fake smiles, even fake tits- anything to get me to bed them.

But not my Bella. She had the most genuine smile, and her eyes just lit up when she did so. Her laugh made me hard, and I can assure you her tits were all natural, and they drove me absolutely mad. She was amazing. She was perfect. And I wanted more with her.

So far, we hadn't done much, besides cuddle in bed at night and share small caresses and forehead kisses here and there. I was waiting for Bella to make the first move. I didn't want her to feel threatened by me or make her feel comfortable. Or worse- remind her of Jacob.

It had been a month and I just hoped she made a move soon. I needed her so bad.

**-o-**

I was walking around the grocery store with Bella, both of us dressed in shades and hats. We'd learned to be discreet in public, ever since we had a close call with one of my coworkers. I still hadn't told anyone about Bella. She was my little secret. And I really didn't want to fuck our situation up. _I needed her._

We were cutting through the pharmacy isle, Bella having ditched her sunglasses and hat the last isle. She said she felt silly wearing them inside. _So fucking cute_.

Bella slows her walk a little and then stops, biting her lip and looking unsure of herself.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I ask her, getting worried.

She starts fiddling with her hands and peers up at me, her face cherry red.

_Fuck me_.

"Um, I wanted to tell you this morning," she begins, looking back down and fidgeting with her hands.

I step toward her and tilt her face up and look into her eyes. "Baby, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything," I say, my hand rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder.

"I know, it's just... embarrassing... I, um..." She looks everywhere but at my face. "I started my period this morning," she mumbles. "I was wondering if you could maybe buy me some..." she trails off, not wanting to say the word. I look at her imploringly, waiting for her to say it, and watching her face turn an even lovelier shade of red. "Tampons," she whispers.

Fuck.

It made me horny thinking about my Bella being on her period. It must be one of those primal things. It just makes her seem more womanly, yet she was still such a little girl. Not to mention, it was cute as fuck seeing her stumble over her words, embarrassed to be talking about it.

I pull her in for a hug, feeling the ample swell of her breasts pressed up against my chest, and I soothingly rub her back, skimming the top of her ass just barely. Bella buries her head in my chest, and I kiss her forehead.

We stand like that for a few moments, just holding each other. I sigh and tilt her face up to look at mine.

"Baby, please don't be embarrassed to ever ask me anything. I want to be there to provide for you, to help you in any way that I can," I say while looking into her eyes. "Of course, I can buy you tampons, baby."

We stand there embracing each other for a few more moments. I eventually release her and tell her to get whatever she needs, and she picks out a small box of tampons, most likely not wanting to inconvenience me. I put them back and change them out for the bigger pack of the more expensive brand, and throw some shit with moons and stars in the cart, most likely for overnight usage. _She needs that shit, too, right?_

I look down at her to find her smiling at me, and I throw my arm around her. We finish our shopping trip and head home.

We cuddle up in the couch that night, watching a movie and she falls asleep in my lap. I carry her sleeping form up the stairs and to our bed.

I lie down on the bed next to her, and run my hand up her side. I'd been feeding my little girl a lot, and she has filled out quite nicely in the hip and ass area. And I fucking loved it.

I watch her chest rise and fall for a while, and then focus on her peaceful looking face. She never fails to take my breath away with her beauty. My heart aches for her.

I want to tell her. I need to tell her.

"I love you, Bella."

**-o-**

_Present Day_

_December 7__th__, 2012_

That night will forever be ingrained in my memory. It was a turning point in our relationship. After voicing those words, something in me had just snapped, and I hadn't looked back since.

I look down up at my little girl lying down on the exam table. I currently have my head resting on her stomach, where our son or daughter is, and I'm giving her boobs a massage. She told me she had been craving one, and I was more than happy to oblige.

Bella is moaning and groaning as I knead the tender flesh. Before long, I see her nipples starting to leak through her thin shirt. Not even five seconds later, little Jack starts crying. And I know that it's his time for the tit.

I pull Bella's shirt up and take her nipple out for jack, getting him situated on her breast. He starts suckling earnestly, not letting up for air, just going at it. Damn, my little man is just like his dad. He loves my little girl's tits.

She hisses through her teeth, fighting back pleasure and probably pain, too, since he's being relentless with his sucking. I rub lower back trying to bring her down. But she's not having it today. Her hand that's not holding Jackson runs down past my hip, and to the bulge that I'm currently, well constantly, sporting.

I am quick to step back from her. "Now now, baby girl. The doctor should be in any minute," I tell her sternly.

"Daddyyy! I'm so horny and you didn't give me your cock this morning," she whines. "I've been good all day, Daddy. Please!"

I stare at her and think for a minute before running over to the door and locking it. Jackson is about done with her tit, so I gently take him from my little girl and set him back in the carrier.

"It's going to have to be quick, little one," I say while stripping my pants and boxers off.

She nods her head in understanding while hiking her skirt up. _No panties, fuck yes_. I pull the hem of her shirt up and see the tiny bump where our child rests inside her. Then, I pull the top of it down, so I can see her bare, beautiful leaking titties.

I go after her nipples first, knowing that unfortunately I can't be fucking her and sucking her at the same time because of our height difference, but I usually get that shit before I slide inside her cunt.

I begin suckling her, taking long, hard pulls from her tit.

"Aaaaaahh!" My little girl moans out.

I swirl my tongue around her nipple before going back at it, and wrapping my lips back around her puffy pink nip. God, she tastes so fucking good. I groan while sucking on her.

I start hurrying it up, knowing we only have a little bit of time. I let go of her nipple with a popping noise, much to her dismay, and drop down to my knees to rench her pussy. Once I'm satisfied, I'm back on my feet, setting her feet in the stirrups, spreading her nice and wide for me, and lining up with her dripping cunt.

I slide into her, and revel in the sound of her pussy accepting my cock so hungrily, making a wet squishy noise when I enter her.

"Hard, Daddy!" my little angel whimpers.

I buck into her with rough and long strokes, focusing my eyes on the point where her pretty pink cunt is swallowing my cock. She's going absolutely wild, and I'm praying to god that these walls are soundproof.

Looking up at my little girl, I see her tweaking her nipples, her head thrown back in ecstasy. I start digging into her cunt harder, the feeling and the sound of my hips meeting her fleshy ass making my cock hard as granite. I'm rewarded with the sight of her tits flying up and down, her hands still pinching her puffy nipples, jiggling in time with each of my thrusts.

I can feel the beginnings of my orgasm creeping up on me, and I start losing control, thrusting into her tight cunt with abandon.

I faintly register Bella's pussy walls closing in on my cock and milking me, before falling over the edge myself, spraying my sperm deep inside her cunny.

Not having time to stay inside her cunt, like I would have preferred, I run over to get some paper towels to clean up my little girl. It just now dawned on me that she'd be getting her pussy examined, and I just finished shooting my little swimmers deep into her womb.

Well, it looks like the gyno doctor is going to know we fucked recently. Oh, well. You win some, you lose some, I guess.

I make sure that my little girl and I are decent, before walking over to the door and unlocking it, surprised that the doctor hadn't showed yet.

Ten minutes later, Bella and I are playing with Jackson when the doctor finally pops her head in.

The doctor quickly lubes Bella's belly up, and we get to see our child. I lean down to kiss her mouth chastely while holding Jackson on my hip.

I could never thank her enough for giving me Jackson. And now she's bringing another life that we created together, out of love, into this world. I am so in awe of her.

"I love you, baby girl," I whisper in her ear, while looking at our little one on the screen, no bigger than a gummy bear, move around in her tummy.

She looks at me, with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Siiiiiigh. I love them.**

**Where's the weirdest place you've had sex? **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo! I've been super busy with school and training and work, so that's why this update is getting to you now and not last night. But, better late than never, right?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Six Years Ago

_December 12__th__, 2006_

This morning, I wake up to a cold bed. The sole thing that I look forward to in the mornings is holding Bella's soft body against my hard one, and burying my nose in her long mahogany locks, and just smelling her. So the fact that I don't get to do that this morning is irritating.

I have never felt this way about someone. Not only did I love her, I think I am becoming obsessed with her. Sometimes I catch myself watching her while we watch TV. Whenever I possibly can, I am touching her. They're innocent touches of course, since I don't want to push her into anything, but I just can't help myself. I love touching my little girl.

That's another thing. I can't get over these father-like feelings that I have towards her- or should I say daddy-like feelings. In my head, I keep on referring to her as my little girl, and fuck if it doesn't make me hard as granite.

So I've been googling that shit, and I've found some pretty erotic stuff- stories about daddies and their little girls. I didn't even know that it existed, this fetish. I hate calling it a fetish, though. It's a natural feeling that I have for Bella, the need to protect her and be her Daddy. The only problem is, Bella and I aren't in a relationship. Even if we were together, I doubt she'd be down for this shit.

I open up my laptop and start browsing the web for another one I can jack it too. "_Daddy's Anal Annabelle." _Next. _"Gang Banging my Little Girl." _Hell no. I definitely didn't want to think about anyone gang banging Bella. There is no way in hell I'd ever share her. _"Play Time with Daddy." _Hmmm, that sounds innocent enough.

I open the webpage, and I begin skimming, very pleased with what I find. And, the little girl has brown hair, and a fat ass, so it'll be easy to imagine Bella and myself.

I'm pull my rock hard cock out and begin to stroke it dry, reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer.

"Edward!" Bella calls from downstairs. _Fuck. _I stop stroking my poor cock. "Breakfast is ready!"

I have two options here. Option one is that I could stroke the shit out of my dick, and have a rushed orgasm that I'm not able to enjoy so I can hurry down to Bella. Or, the second option is that I could have a delicious breakfast with my baby girl and come back up to this story, where I'm able to read and draw out my orgasm for as long as I want.

Option two it is.

"Coming!" I yell to Bella. I set my laptop on the nightstand, and throw on some clothes before heading downstairs to see my little girl.

Bella and I share a mouth-watering breakfast, consisting of waffles, bacon, and fresh fruit. She is such a good cook, I don't know how she does it.

After I've gone back for thirds, I'm stuffed to the brim. I sit back in my chair with a lazy smile on my face while looking at Bella, and patting my stomach.

"That was the best breakfast I've had in I can't even tell you how long."

Bella looks down at her plate, blushing. "Thank you," she smiles. "I love cooking. Especially waffles. They're my favorite."

"They're mine too," I smile at her while rubbing circles on my stomach. "How about you run up and get a shower while I do the dishes and clean up down here? I don't have to go into work today, so I was thinking we could do something. together"

Her eyes light up. "I would love that," she says genuinely, looking excited. She gets up and walks over to my chair, looking unsure of herself, before bending down and wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you."

I rub her back, not answering her. Just enjoying being in her embrace.

**-o-**

Bella had really been slacking on the dishes. Not that I mind, because the rest of the house is spotless, and it's not her job anyways, but it took me a lot more time to do them than I had originally thought it would.

Speaking of time, I thought she'd be down here by now, ready to go. Maybe she's doing her makeup or blow drying her hair.

I try to sit down and read the paper with my cup of coffee, but then another five minutes pass, and the another five minutes, and I become increasingly worried about Bella. _What if she fell in the shower and she's trying to call out to me?_

With that thought, I set the paper down and take the stairs two at a time. I reach the landing at the top of the steps and hear noise coming from our room. I start down the long hallway, listening carefully. As I get closer to the door, I am better able to decipher the noises, and it sounds like she's hurt! _Fuck._ I speed up, and just before I reach the handle, I hear, "Edward!"

_Fuck, my little girl needs me._

I swing open the door and my jaw drops to the ground.

There, on our bed, is my little Bella, completely naked, with her perky full tits mashed together, her legs spread wide open, her little fingers filling her perfect pink cunt, and my laptop sitting right next to her.

_Oh my god._

* * *

**Oh, shit!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Remember me? Yep, I'm back. Hopefully I'll be able to update on a more regular basis, but I can't make any promises! I'm going to try and update again on Sunday, though. Probably late Sunday. So keep an eye out for it then.**

**For now, here ya go!**

_Six Years Ago_

_December 12th, 2006_

_There, on our bed, is my little Bella, completely naked, with her perky full tits mashed together, her legs spread wide open, her little fingers filling her perfect pink cunt, and my laptop sitting right next to her._

_Oh my god._

I can't bring myself to believe this is happening.

"Daddyyy!" Bella screams as she rides out her orgasm with her eyes closed, still not having heard me enter the room.

_Holy fuck. She was getting off on my daddy / little girl erotica. _

I can't move. I don't even think I'm breathing. Everything right now is Bella and my raging boner.

Who knew she had such a killer body? I mean, I felt her up against me every night, and Lord knows I've admired her body many times through her clothes. But I had no idea her tits were so beautiful and full. Or that her pussy was so pink and perfect looking. She had the perfect amount of meat to her. I loved girls that weren't skin and bones, and my baby was filled out perfectly.

She slouches back against the headboard, coming down from her orgasm, and her eyes flutter open, taking in the room. And then her eyes shift to me.

She gapes at me standing in the doorway, her eyes going wide and her face flushing beautifully. Quickly, she takes a pillow and shoves it in front of her, much to my dismay.

"Edward!" She screams, jumping down from the bed, shielding her body further from me behind the side of the bed.

My immediate reaction is that I want to comfort her. And tell her not to be scared or nervous, and that daddy is here.

But we haven't even discussed any of this yet. It's all so new to me, and probably to her.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? I can't do this with her. She's seventeen for Christ's sake! _

Bella snaps me out of my internal battle. "I'm so sorry!" She cries. "I'm sorry, Edward!"

I stalk over to where she is hidden behind the bed, and take in the fearful, tear-riddled face. She looks so tiny and vulnerable, her nakedness hidden only by a pillow.

I drop to my knees in front of her and hold out my hands. She backs away quickly and more tears fall from her eyes.

"Bella, baby, don't be scared of me," I plead.

She won't stop saying that she's sorry. She's chanting it, like a prayer or something, with her head buried in the pillow.

"Bella, what the hell are you sorry for?" I ask her, and she looks at me in shock. "Are you sorry for looking at my computer and touching yourself to what you found are there? Are you sorry for doing what is natural?"

She keeps shaking her head, refusing to look at me, clearly ashamed.

I move so that I'm kneeling directly in front of her. I reach out slowly, even though she can't see me, and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches back, but the wall keeps her from getting too far away from me. I caress her shoulder, trying to provide her comfort.

"Bella, you were only doing what came naturally to you. There's nothing to be ashamed of," I say. She peeks up at me from the pillow, her eyes red and tear-stained. I lean in closer to her, and look into her eyes. "Did you like what you read?"

Her eyes go wide, and a beautiful red blush tints her cheeks. She looks back down at the pillow in front of her, and bites her lip. "Baby, if it makes you feel any better, I like that stuff too." Even though she'd probably already figured it out, I figured that voicing it would make her feel better.

I want to be clear with her. If we start something like this, I don't want there to be any confusion. "Did you like what you read, Bella?"

She looks into my eyes again for a long moment, studying me.

"Trust me, Bella."

She lets go of her reservations, and nods hesitantly.

I hold out my arms to her. "Come here, baby," I say gently. "Come to daddy."

More tears well up in her eyes. She throws the pillow off her, revealing her completely naked self to me. I don't have time to take in her beautiful form, because she crashes into me. Straddling me with her legs, her bare pussy sitting on my rock hard cock through my pants, and her beautiful bare breasts mashed up against my chest, and her arms thrown around me.

I take in a few deep breaths, trying to calm the arousal that I feel. She needs to be comforted right now. She needs her daddy.

I wrap my arms tightly around her tiny waist, mashing her further into me.

She buries her face into my neck, nuzzling me, and I feel wetness there. "What are the tears for, baby?"

She sniffles a little. "They're tears of joy, daddy. I'm so happy."

**-o-**

_Present Day_

_December 12__th__, 2012_

The doctor totally figured out that I had just tapped my little girl's pussy. Once Bella had spread them wide for her, the doc gave me a knowing look. I just shrugged as she cleaned Bella up with a towel, my baby girl blushing.

_My little girl gets what she wants._

After getting home from dinner and putting Jackson down for the night, Bella and I are lying down on the couch together while watching a movie. I rub her tummy, feeling the tiny bump that my seed and her egg created. I move my hand around to her lower back and start rubbing there, very thoroughly.

"Oh, daddy, that feels so good," my little girl yawns, her eyes closed.

Growling, I start tongue kissing her neck and grinding my erection into her fleshy backside. My other hand that's not massaging her back comes up to grope her huge tit. _Fuck, I love my little girl._

"Daddy, no! I'm too tired," Bella complains.

"Come on, baby girl," I persuade. "Don't you want to please daddy?"

"I always want to please you, daddy," Bella says tiredly, her eyes remaining closed. She snuggles her head deeper into the pillow that she's resting on.

I sit up and move so that I'm sitting in between her legging-clad, meaty thighs, looking down at her. I begin rubbing them soothingly, inching closer to her pussy. "Just let daddy fuck you then, baby. Let me do all the work."

The only response I get is a subtle nod. _Good enough for me._

I tear her leggings and panties off first, and then set her tits free by pulling her tank top down. I bend down and suckle her nipple, letting her warm milk trickle down my throat. I look up to her face from her nipple and see that she's pretty much out, her hands resting above her head. The only sounds coming from her are a couple of whimpers here and there.

I take one good and hard final drag from her puffy nipple, and let go with a pop. With haste, I throw my t-shirt off me and push down my sweats far enough to get my cock out. I stroke him really quick before bringing him to her scorching hot center. I take my time, rubbing him on her clit, between her fat labia lips.

After a few seconds, the need to be nestled deep inside her cunt is too overwhelming. I line my cock up with her entrance, before slowly entering deep inside her pussy. _Fucking heaven._

It's so warm, and tight, and velvety. I'm never going to get tired of my baby's pussy.

"Fuck yes, little girl."

Glancing up at her face, I see that her eyes are still closed. And she hasn't made a peep since I was suckling on her nipples. Not giving that any mind, I slide my hands up and around her big thighs and begin swiveling my hips deep inside her, not ready to leave her warmth yet.

It's strange having Bella asleep- as far as I know- while fucking her. Usually she's moaning and screaming, but now, all I hear are soft sighs coming from her. It's easier to hear us coming together. Listening to my cock ravaging her cunt has to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe. I can literally hear how wet she is- she's fucking sopping.

I begin moving in and out of her at a steady pace. My hands traveled up her shapely legs and to her ankles resting on my shoulders. Taking them in my hands, I spread her legs apart as far as they'll go and look down at her gorgeous pink cunt swallowing my hard dick.

"So fucking beautiful."

Thrusting up into her g-spot hard, I start giving it rough to my little girl, not caring if I wake her. Her breasts begin the jiggle and flop around with my movement. I watch them jiggle as I continue pumping out of her tight cunt.

"Fuckkkkk!" My orgasm is sudden, and I come with a loud roar, and squirt my sperm deep inside my girl's warm, loving pussy.

I collapse on top of her, and start kissing her face.

"I love you, baby girl."

I fall asleep on top of my sleeping girl, my cock still nestled inside her sweet cunt.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_December 12th, 2006_

I remain on the floor with Bella, rocking her naked form back and forth.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Daddy is here."

Her cries have quieted down, and she only lets out a few hiccups every now and then. My words seem to sooth her. I run my fingers through her soft, chestnut hair, and begin to scratch her scalp. Soon enough, it is evident that my ministrations seem to be putting her to sleep.

Rising from the floor with Bella still in my arms, I deposit her under the covers quickly, trying not to get too lost by the sight of her womanly curves.

"Daddy is going to hop in the shower really quick, love," I tell her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't leave me, Daddy," Bella cries, reaching out for me.

"I'm not leaving you baby," I soothe. "I'll be right back I promise. Just take a nap while I'm showering and then we are going to have a nice long grownup talk about all of this. Does that sound good, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy," she smiles at me with her big brown eyes.

Leaning in to kiss her forehead again, I then leave her side for the bathroom, where I rub one out furiously. Having to hold her and stare at her luscious body for an hour had left me with an enormous erection. Giving my big guy a release had never felt so good. I conjured up all sorts of lovely scenarios including Bella, of course. My favorite being her riding me for all she's worth in thigh high socks with bows on them. It all felt and looked so real. I can't wait until I get to have the real thing, and experience intimacy with my little girl.

_My little girl. That sounds so good._

**-o-**

Later in the day, I find myself sitting at the kitchen table with a nervous looking Bella. That's understandable, knowing the conversation we are about to have.

"Don't be scared, baby. We're only going to talk about how we want this… whatever this is… to go," I tell her. "We're going to figure it out together."

She nods her head in understanding before I continue.

"From the moment I met you, Bella, I felt the need to protect you- in a fatherly way. You seemed so innocent and breakable when I first saw you standing on the street in front of all those vultures. All I wanted to do was to take all your hurt away. I still want to be able to do that for you. I want to be able to provide for you, and to protect you. Just like any daddy would do for his little girl. But in a special way…," I trail off. "Because you're special."

She blushes and looks down, and I reach out to feel the blood rushing to her cheek.

"What do you want and need from me, little girl?"

She looks deep into my eyes. "I don't really remember my dad at all. I was so young when he died," she starts. "All of my life, I have felt like something was missing. I was always left to fend for myself since my mother never took care of me." She takes a deep breath and lets it go. "I need to feel the overwhelming love that a parent has for their child. I never got to experience that. I was never coddled or cared for by my mother, and my dad was never really given the chance.

"I have been searching for a man to love me and to fill the void in my heart for as long as I can remember. When none of my mom's boyfriends loved me, I started looking for boys my age to love me…," she says, a distant look in her eyes. "My only relationship was with Jake. He was nice enough, but there was really a lot left to be desired. He never gave me what I needed- a nurturing type of love.

"From the minute I met you, I knew that you were different from any man I had ever met. You were kind and caring towards me, when you could have chosen to be professional. When you gave me your sweatshirt, up until that time, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me," she begins tearing up.

I immediately grab her and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms securely around her, and nuzzling her. "Baby girl."

"I heard what you said the other night, when you told me you loved me."

I freeze upon hearing this. Fuck, now she's going to think I'm a freak or something.

"I wanted to tell you then, but I was scared," she starts. "I love you, too, Edward," she says in a tear-filled voice. "I love you as my partner, and I love you as my daddy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world for having found you."

My eyes get a little misty, but I try my best to hold my tears back, not wanting to upset my little girl. I squeeze her tight to me, not even hiding my cheesy grin. Pulling back, I look straight into her eyes. "You're so amazing, Bella. I'm never going to stop loving you."

* * *

**A little bit early, I know. Also a little short. But if real life permits, I should have another one up tomorrow! I'm going to try to focus a little bit more on flashbacks for now. FYI. See y'all tomorrow. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's kind of Sunday night, right? No, who am I kidding? It's already Christmas Eve! Well, here you go. Better late than never, yes? Enjoy!**

_Six Years Ago_

_December 12__th__, 2006_

Bella is looking at me pensively, while still sitting in my lap. She has something on the tip of her tongue.

"Out with it, little girl," I say.

She blushes, looking embarrassed. "I just wanted to ask you a question…," she says looking down. "I guess it's kind of personal."

"You can ask me anything, baby," I tell her while rubbing her hip.

"Okay, umm…. I guess I just was curious how many other… umm… little girls you've had?"

My eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Bella…," I don't even know what to say. "This, what you and I share, is extremely special to me. I've had other relationships, but I've never been anyone else's daddy. You're the only one who has ever made me feel this way."

My little girl smiles so big at that. "Daddy," my angel says in her little girl voice, throwing her arms around me. After a moment or two she speaks up again. "Umm…"

"Baby girl, what did we talk about?"

"I know. Okay, umm... You know that I'm only a little girl, daddy," Bella states with a shyness in her voice.

"Of course I do, baby," I rub her back.

"And you know that little girls, like myself, don't have… a lot of… experience, right?" She looks warily at me.

"Experience in what, baby?"

Her whole face reddens. "With…," she pauses for a long time, "s-sex."

_Fuck, I'm hard._

"What's your point, little girl?"

"It's just that… I don't want you to be mad at me when I don't know what to do. Or think of me differently because I've never had… you know," she finishes off.

"Say it, Bella."

She blushes, looking all sorts of flustered. "Sex."

_Fuck._

"Baby, you're innocence is one of the most magnificent things about you. It makes daddy so hard knowing that no other man has been where I'm going to be," she blushes at that. "It would probably make daddy angry if you had any experience," I say matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to be mad, baby girl. I'm going to be turned on. I can't wait to teach you."

Bella pulls her plump bottom lip in between her teeth, and looks into my eyes. "Can we start now?"

I choke on the breath that I'm taking.

_Holy shit_. I'm not mentally prepared to be in my little girl's tight pussy. I'd coating her walls with my seed in a matter of seconds. We have to hold off on that.

"How about we just start small? Just by exploring each other's bodies a little, and learning each other's likes and dislikes," I suggest.

She looks to be in thought for a second before nodding excitedly. "Okay! Let's get started!"

I chuckle. "So eager, little girl," I say, picking her up off my lap and taking her hand, beginning our walk to the bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" She asks with an innocent enthusiasm.

I smile down at her. "Daddy's going to make you feel good, baby."

She blushes and nuzzles my arm, hiding her face from me. I lean down to give her head a peck when we reach the bedroom.

"Alright, baby. Up on the bed," I say, helping her up and to the center of it.

"Just relax," I tell her while crawling on top of her. She looks so nervous and so eager at the same time, her lip nestled between her teeth and her wide eyes on mine.

You could hear a pin drop in the room, it's that quiet. I slowly lean in closer to Bella, my eyes following her every move. She lets go of her lip and I can feel her breath fanning my face, her breathing shallow and rapid.

I finally connect with her lips, and it's a sweet, sensual, and slow kiss. I take her plump bottom lip in between mine and suck slowly, my eyes closed. When I let go, Bella whimpers and I open my eyes. She looks so fucking beautiful- all flushed and needy.

I got at her again, this time using my tongue, and she attacks. Throwing her arms around me and trying to take control of the kiss.

"Fuck, little girl," I grunt out, gasping for breath.

She tries to get on top of me but I'm not having that. Pinning her hips to the bed with my hands, I start moving down her body and sucking her neck, down past her perky round breasts over her tank top, over her flat yet soft tummy, and then finally to my destination.

I kiss her promised land once through the fabric of her lounge shorts, and she bucks her hips at the sensation.

_If she thinks that felt good, just wait and see, little girl._

I hook my hands in her shorts and panties and look up into her eyes, making sure that this is okay. Her eyes are filled with lust as she gazes down at me, giving me a slight nod with her lip between her teeth again.

Making quick work of her bottoms, I pull them off and throw them god knows where. I then stare at my baby's beautiful pussy.

She is nearly bare. It's obvious that she had shaven recently, maybe a week ago, only having a light littering of fine hair. I spread her outter lips and just look at how wet and bubble gum pink her pussy is.

She's perfection down here.

I take a whiff of her heady scent, and my cock gets impossibly harder. I lean forward, still holding her outter lips apart and rub my nose along her clit, breathing her in even more.

_Fuckkkkkk._

My baby girl starts writhing, and brings her hands up into my hair, running her fingers through it and grasping on. I look up into my eyes and take my first lick, starting at her pussy hole and running up to her clit.

Bella closes her eyes and throws her head back. "Ohhhhhh, yes, Daddy!"

I take my sweet time, and begin making out with her clit, tonguing her perfect pink snatch. From the looks and sounds of it, she is already about to orgasm, so I slow down a bit, wanting her to enjoy this.

"Daddy's got you, baby," I mumble against her clit, and she screams in pleasure from the vibrations.

After a few minutes of going slow, I begin picking up the pace again, and Bella whimpers in time with the flicks of my tongue to her clit. I bring her clit into my mouth, and suck for all I'm worth.

"Ohhhhh, fuck! Daddy, I'm going to come!" She screams, looking straight into my eyes, her innocence shining through in the look that she's giving me, and her hands still in my hair. I bite down lightly on her clit and that sends her over the edge.

"Fuckkkkk!"

I suck her through her orgasm, and as she comes down. When she's finally spent, I give her a few more licks to clean her up and crawl up her body to snuggle with my beautiful girl.

"You did so good, little girl. Daddy is so proud of you," I tell her, meaning every word.

She giggles and turns into my chest, bringing her arms around me. "Thank you, Daddy. That was the best feeling I've ever had in my life!" She exclaims.

I chuckle and begin rubbing her back soothingly, marveling at my baby's pure innocence.

**Awww, he ate her out. How cute! Haha, thanks for reading and reviewing. Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whoa, sorry for the delay! But here it is. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_December 12th, 2006_

_"You did so good, little girl. Daddy is so proud of you," I tell her, meaning every word._

_She giggles and turns into my chest, bringing her arms around me. "Thank you, Daddy. That was the best feeling I've ever had in my life!" She exclaims._

_I chuckle and begin rubbing her back soothingly, marveling at my baby's pure innocence._

Bella suddenly shoots up from her position on my chest, alarming me. "What's the matter, baby girl?"

"Aren't I supposed to return the favor, daddy?" Bella asks, looking at my cock straining against my pants. She goes to reach her hand for it.

"No, baby doll," I stop her. "What daddy just did was for you, so that you felt good. I wasn't expecting anything in return, baby. And I don't want to push you into something you're not comfortable with, yet. We have all the time in the world," I say, smiling at her.

My little girl's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "You are so giving, daddy," she says, snuggling into my chest again. "I love you, daddy," she whispers before falling asleep quickly.

I kiss her forehead lightly, and pull her under me, protecting her. "I love you too, little girl."

**-o-**

_Six Years Ago_

_February 14, 2007_

The past couple of months with Bella have been nothing short of amazing. I love spending my free time with her. She is so witty and cute, and I just love being in her presence. She's my little girl.

We have been able to get to know each other more intimately. Bella has learned to take my cock in her mouth like a pro. There were a few bumps in the road at first. She couldn't quite fit her mouth around me without accidentally biting me - my girth is that big. Now that she's gotten the hang of it, I've been having the best orgasms of my life, all thanks to my little girl.

We still haven't had sex yet. Being a grown man, I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't difficult. My baby is so appealing to me. It's hard to be around her and not want to throw her over the nearest couch and fuck her tight cunt six ways to Sunday. But I wanted to make the night that we first came together special for her.

Right after we first started fooling around, we put my baby girl on birth control. As much as I hated it, wanting to impregnate my girl the first chance I got, I knew that wasn't rational. I knew that with the situation we were in, having a baby would not be practical.

And now, we find ourselves on Valentine's Day. Or night, rather. We have been planning this night for what seems like forever. We were going to have a romantic, candle-lit dinner, prepared by myself, and then once that was over, we would head upstairs for a little dessert. But as I look at my precious girl, looking down at her plate and nervously twirling her spaghetti, I can tell that something's off.

I drop my fork and look at her with concern. "What's the matter, little one?" I ask.

She looks up with surprise and then smiles at me shyly. "I was just thinking about tonight, daddy," she says, shaking her head dismissively and looking back down at her plate.

"What about tonight?" I ask, not letting it go.

When she looks back up at me after a few moments, tears are brimming in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you," she squeaks out.

My heart breaks. I push back my chair and walk over to the side of the table that my baby is occupying. "Little girl, look at me," I say taking her hands in my face. "Look me in the eye, baby," I tell her, and she does. "Tell me something. Do you love daddy?"

"Of course I do, daddy," she says through her tears. "I love you so much, and that's why I can't handle possibly disappointing you."

I wipe a tear that falls from her eye, and look at her, showing her all my love. "Then there is absolutely no way that you could disappoint me tonight, little girl. The fact that you are allowing me to do this to you, that you are willing to give yourself to me so selflessly, and show me how much you love me, I couldn't ask for anything better," I say, massaging the sides of her face. "We both love each other so much, baby girl. There is no way we could go wrong tonight."

The look in Bella's eyes ignites something in me. The love and passion I have for her becomes overwhelming, and that's when I know that it's time.

I slowly bring my lips to hers, relishing in their softness, and feeling the recent tears on her cheeks. At first, I kiss her passionately, conveying my love to her through the kiss. Soon enough, we both become needy, and she slips her tongue into my mouth.

Once we start practically dry humping in the middle of the dining room, my cock about to break free from his confines, I know it's time to move it upstairs.

I pick my little girl up from the chair and wrap her shapely legs around my hips, nestling my rock solid cock in between us, right at her pussy.

"Fuck," I curse as I start moving us up the stairs, the friction being too much. She takes my lip into her mouth again, effectively shutting me up.

I set her gently on the bed, and watch her while I undress. God she looks so beautiful tonight. She is wearing a sexy, fire engine red dress, that showcases her beautiful breasts magnificently, and her curves are definitely on display. The dress clings all over her body, going out at her bosom, clinging to her tiny waist, and then flaring out again to accommodate her full hips. _Fuck_.

As soon as I'm down to my briefs, I pounce on her, unzipping the back of the dress and letting it fall off her. Although there was nothing "little girl" about her dress, her bra and panties scream "little girl."

She is scantily clad in a white lace push up bra, and white lace panties with pink ruffles around the hem. I go straight for her breasts, licking and nipping at the tops of them that are not covered by the lacy material. My little girl grips onto my hair at the nape of my neck as I make my way to her nipple, and begin sucking on it through the lace.

"Fuck, daddy, that feels so good," my baby whimpers, throwing her head back into the pillows. She wraps her legs around my waist, bringing my need much closer to her lace covered pussy, and she starts grinding on me.

"You're driving daddy crazy, little one," I grit out. I reach behind her back and unbuckle her bra, unleashing her heavy, round breasts. I take her bare nipple into my mouth and dip under her panties to start massaging her clit, making her moan out.

I manage to get my boxers off fairly quickly, and the only thing left in my path to the promised land are her lace panties. I scoot down the bed and tug on them, revealing her bare pussy to me slowly. My little girl starts writhing, rubbing her thighs together and looking for friction. I pin her legs to the bed with my hands and look into her eyes, both of us so worked up and needy.

I slowly bring my mouth to her clit and start frenching her, loving on her with my mouth. My sweet girl cries out from the sensation, her baby clit so sensitive. I remove my hands from her thighs and they clamp in on my head, holding me in place.

"It's okay, little one. Daddy's here," I mumble to her clit. I bring my hands to hers, currently gripping the sheets, and lace my fingers through hers. When she feels me there, she looks down at me, nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. Seconds later, the sensation takes over her and she screams out through her orgasm.

I crawl up her body and rub my cock up and down her sensitive clit. "Are you ready, baby girl?" I ask.

My little girl nods, and brings her hands up to lock around my neck, looking into my eyes. I reassure her silently with mine, letting her know that everything is going to be okay.

I take my cock in hand, placing it at her entrance, and I begin to push in, invading her tight pussy.

"Owwwww, daddy!" Bella screams, digging her nails into my neck, her eyes squeezed shut. "It hurts!"

I pause my movements and lean in and kiss her. "I'm so sorry baby," I say kissing all over her face. "Just hold onto daddy. I've got you, little one," I say, looking into her teary eyes. She is absolutely breaking my heart, but I know that in the end, all of this pain will have been worth it.

She nods, clinging to me with more force, bracing herself. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her into me, and bringing our faces an inch apart, her eyes trusting.

I start pushing into her again, and I find her barrier. At first she tenses up, but she says nothing. As I push through it, she digs her nails into me again, this time into my back, but I can't even find it in me to care. I am completely overwhelmed by how tight and slick her cunt is. Fuckkkkk. If I would have known that this was how good she felt, I would have been in her months ago.

I look down to see a tear roll down her cheek, and then I instantly feel like a dick. Here I was, relishing in her tight pussy, when she was in obvious pain. I kiss her tears away and gaze into her beautiful eyes, fully sheathing my cock inside her cunt. "I love you so much, little girl," I tell her, completely moved by this moment.

"I love you, daddy," Bella says, overcome with emotion.

I give her a few minutes so she can get used to me, although it is absolute torture not being able to move inside her.

"You can move now, daddy," she says in a small voice, rubbing my neck. "I'm okay, I think."

I study her eyes to make sure she's not just telling me that. Once I'm positive she's telling me the truth, I pull out and thrust back in slowly, not wanting to hurt my baby. Her eyes close, and she lets out a little moan of pleasure. _Fuck yes._

I give another slow test thrust, and she absolutely eats that shit up. "Love me, daddy," she cries out.

I french her mouth before leaning back, and looking down at where her pussy is eating my pole, as I continue to slowly and steadily thrust in and out of her tight, slick cunt.

I move my focus to her breasts, jiggling with my every thrust, and the sight spurs my hips to move faster. I look up to her face, red with exertion and pleasure.

"You're so perfect, little one," I tell her, moving my arm to rest on her round bouncing breast, resting my hand on her face. "Daddy loves you."

Bella tries to answer, but before she can she throws her head back, her orgasm starting to build.

"That's it, baby," I coo to her, giving her hard, rough thrusts. "Just feel what daddy's doing to you."

I reach down with my free hand and start massaging her clit, hoping to bring her over the edge. And she doesn't disappoint. She clamps down violently on my cock, screaming out in pleasure.

"Daddy! I love you!" Those words along with her cunt clenching down on me are enough to trigger my own orgasm, and I spurt my seed in four long strands deep inside her.

I collapse on top of her, feeling her breasts squished against my chest, letting her feel all of my weight while still nestled inside her.

I kiss her lovingly and look into her eyes, chuckling. "Now that, little girl, was the farthest thing from a disappointment."

She smiles and hugs me tighter to her.

And I can't stop telling her how much I love her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys liked their first time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Present Day_

_March 12__th__, 2013_

Bella was starting to get a little needy. Well, a lot needy. She'd always been needy of daddy's affection, and I loved giving it to her. But I knew this was different. I knew that it was the time of year that was getting to her. So I wanted to do something nice for my baby girl.

Since Bella has been needing more daddy time, I ask my parents to take Jackson for the night, which they happily agree to.

Before driving him over there, I kiss my sleeping little girl's forehead, and leave her a note:

_Taking Jackson over to mom and dad's so we can have a special night tonight. Just me and you, little girl. Behave until daddy gets back._

_I love you, sweetheart._

_Daddy_

Not wanting to take too long, I hurry over to my parent's house. We make small talk before I hand Jackson over, and then I'm racing back to get to my baby girl.

Upon my arrival, I hear the TV on in the playroom. "Baby girl? Daddy's home," I call out for her, dropping my keys in the bowl next to the door.

I head towards to noises coming from the playroom. Once I get there, I hear the unmistakable sound of a cartoon. I peek my head in to see my little girl sitting on the floor cross-legged, giving me a good view of her white lace panties with a pink ruffled fringe, while sucking a binky in her mouth. She is dressed in a frilly pink dress that does absolutely nothing to cover her breasts, and her hair is appropriately in pigtails.

In other words, she's practically begging me, without words, to fuck her into oblivion right now.

I shake my head of those thoughts, knowing she needs some quality daddy time. She doesn't need me to pounce on her right away. "Hi, little girl," I smile at her, and she turns her head away from the TV, her face breaking out into the biggest, warmest smile.

"Daddy!" She runs over to me and jumps in my arms, throwing her legs around my waist and burying her face in my neck.

"Whoa, little one," I say, pulling back to look at her beautiful face. I bring my hand down to her womb. "We need to be careful of this little one," I say, rubbing the spot where my seed and her egg created life.

She smiles and leans in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I missed you so much, daddy," she says, still clinging to me.

I kiss her soft lips, showing her my love. "Daddy missed you, little girl. But now, we get to have the whole night to ourselves," I tell her, smiling.

Her eyes light up, and she claps and giggles, making me smile even harder.

I lead us over to the couch, and for a while, I just watch cartoons with Bella. Well mostly, I just watch her watching the cartoons. She's cuddled up in my lap, her head resting on my chest, and her arms wrapped around me with her binky back in her mouth.

She lets out a big yawn, her binky falling out of her mouth. I chuckle at her, and grab it for her.

"Silly little girl," I tease her, smoothing her hair with my large hand and admiring her beauty.

She blushes and smiles at me, tiredly. "Can we go lay down, daddy?"

"Sure, baby girl."

She leads me over to the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room, decorated with white sheets, blankets, and pillow cases, along with loads of stuffed animals – mostly pink.

She stops herself before getting on the bed and looks back at me, silently asking me to undo the buttons of her dress. I oblige, and quickly remove her dress from her body, leaving her only in her sexy white cheekies.

She turns around, showing me her massive breasts with her beautiful pink nipples and her growing stomach. I lean down to kiss all around her tits, frenching, biting, and sucking them, while my hands go to our child, growing inside her. She lets out soft whimpers, and her hands weave themselves into my hair, scratching my scalp.

"Daddy," she moans.

"Lay down, little one," I tell her softly. She obeys and lays back against the large pile of stuffed animals. She is such a vision when she is pregnant with my child. Her breasts and stomach so swollen and round make me want to ravage her senseless. And her broad, child-bearing hips are just calling for me to grab onto them and pound into her.

I remove her undies quickly, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable. She looks up at me with need as I hover over her and stare down at her, lying on her stuffed animals, looking so innocent yet so fucking sexy at the same time.

I begin taking my clothes off, taking the binky out of my pocket before throwing my pants on the ground. Once I'm naked with my baby girl, I bring the binky down to her clit and start rubbing it against it.

My little girl lets out a long moan at the friction. "Does that feel good, baby?"

She doesn't respond. She just brings her lip between her teeth while looking down at me, her eyes full of lust and love. She reaches for her pink teddy bear and grabs onto him, squeezing him while I continue my assault on her clit with the binky.

I am overcome with the need to be inside my little girl, my cock hard enough to cut through stone. I bring the binky down to her opening and swirl it around in there before pulling it away. "Open, baby," I tell her, bringing the binky to her lips. She opens her mouth slowly, almost sensually, before closing down on the binky.

"Mmmmmmm," she moans out, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "I taste good, don't I, Daddy?" She mumbles out around the binky.

I rub up and down the sides of her beautiful, curvaceous body. "The best thing I've ever tasted in my life, little girl," I smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She giggles sweetly, and tries to rub her weeping sex against my cock.

"Mmmm, daddy I want it," she mumbles giving me her puppy eyes, looking hot as fuck with her binky in her mouth.

"Daddy's gonna give it to you, baby," I say, lust lacing my voice. "On your knees," I tell her, helping her get up and situated in our favorite position. "Are you comfortable, baby?" I ask, moving a pillow underneath her relatively small, but definitely there stomach.

"Mmmhmmm," Bella moans. She clutches onto her Hello-Kitty pillow and turns her head to the side, resting it on the pillow, clutching her binky in between her lips, her eyes closed.

I pull back for a minute and just take a mental picture. What a beautiful sight. I bring my hands to her round ass cheeks and spread them open, looking down at her sopping cunt.

Holding her ass cheeks open with both hands, I bring my cock to her pussy, and enter her smoothly, making a wet squishy noise, showing how drenched she is.

"Fuck, little girl. You're so wet and warm for daddy," I tell her, looking at where we're joined. "You love daddy, don't you?" I ask her, beginning to thrust in and out of her tight body.

"Mmmmm, ohhh," she moans out at the steady thrusts I'm delivering. "Yes, daddy," she mumbles around the binky, still clutching her Hello-Kitty pillow, eyes shut tightly from the pleasure. "I love you so much."

I lean over her, bringing my tongue to her neck and sucking on her there. I lean back up and bring my hands around to grip onto her wide hips, feeling the softness there. "Daddy loves you too, baby girl," I say lovingly.

I lean back, and start pounding her pussy hard, making her cry out. She's turning me on so much right now. Her ass bouncing off of me each time we meet, her loud moans and whimpers, combined with her innocence is enough to make me bust a nut.

"Come on, little girl," I say, pulverizing her cunt at a relentless pace. "Daddy's about to come."

I bring one of my hands around to her front, opening up her outter lips and rubbing her little nub.

"Ohhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, ughhh!" My little girl cries out. "Daddy!"

She clamps down on my dick like a vice, squeezing me for all she's worth. It sends me over the edge, and I come with a roar, spilling my seed deep inside her cunt.

Both of us panting heavily, I roll us over so that we're on our sides, unfortunately causing my dick to slip out of her warm nest. I spoon her, holding her to me by her belly and rubbing her tit with my other hand.

"That was really good, daddy," she says tiredly, spooning back against me, close to drifting off.

"The pleasure was all mine, little one."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Just a little something I feel like I need to address. I got a guest review saying I should have them try anal. I know anal is kind of popular in the daddy / little girl world, but I for one haven't tried it, and I personally have never felt compelled to try it. So, I don't think daddy and his little girl are going to try anal anytime soon. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Six Years Ago_

_February 15, 2007_

Last night had to have been the best night of my life. I had bedded Bella – my little girl. Afterwards, I cleaned her and cuddled with her. She begged me to love her again, but I refused to. Her little girl pussy had to stretch to accommodate my cock, and I knew she was in pain. Hopefully my resolve would be good enough to hold off for at least a few days.

Looking over at my baby, I see that her lovely, naked body is tangled up in sheets, and she is resting peacefully. Her large breasts with her beautiful, puffy areolae rise and fall steadily with each breath. I feel my morning wood growing even harder, taking in her youthful body and precious face, but I know I need to will it back down. Her body cannot take my cock again.

As if on cue, my little girl begins to stir and rise from her sleep. She opens her big beautiful brown eyes and looks right into mine. She smiles slowly, and lifts her arms above her head, and stretches like a little kitten, her cute little face scrunching up. The movement also makes most of the sheet fall from her body – everything exposed with the exception of her left knee. I look from her large, round breasts down to the apex of her thighs, where her pudgy pussy lips lie.

Okay, there's no way my resolve is going to hold up.

My baby girl takes that moment to climb over onto me, straddling my hips, making my hard daddy-sized cock come into contact with her baby cunny. _Fuck._

"Good morning, Daddy," Isabella says with a tired, little girl voice, looking into my eyes and smiling.

I smile back at her, and pull her naked body into mine for a hug. She throws her arms around me and giggles. "Good morning, little girl," I say nuzzling her neck, and bringing my hand down to her fat ass to palm it.

"Ohh, Daddy!" Bella squeals. I bring her face to mine to kiss her passionately, playing with and sucking on her tongue. She breaks apart from me after a minute. "Are you going to love me again, Daddy?" She asks with such innocence and hopefulness.

There's no way in hell I can say no to her.

I just nod, holding the side of her face and looking into her beautiful, innocent eyes. I can't believe she's mine.

An idea pops into my head. "Do you want to try a different position, little girl?" I ask her.

Her wide eyes light up. "Oh, that sounds like so much fun, Daddy. Can we? Please!" My little girl begs.

I chuckle. "Of course, baby," I kiss her lips, and bring my hands down to her hips. "Go ahead and lie face down on the bed, little girl."

She bites her lip while smiling, and hops off my lap. I help her lie down in her position with her whole body touching the bed, and I admire her plump ass on display for me. I spread her legs into a wide "V" shape, and bring my fingers to her cunny opening.

"Daddy will be gentle. Okay, pretty girl?" I ask leaning over and whispering in her ear while continuing my ministrations on her pussy. She's already soaked.

"Ohhhh," she says, her face scrunching up in pleasure as I reach her good-feeling spot within her.

"Are you ready for daddy's cock, baby girl?"

"Yes!" She huffs out.

I chuckle at her eagerness, and position myself in between her legs that are spread wide. Taking my cock in my hand, I put some of my weight on her, pinning her to the bed by putting my chest against her back. My head is a little bit above hers because of our height difference, but I'm still able to whisper to her. "Here we go, little girl."

I slowly insert the head of my fat cock into her. She mewls from the fullness, and I kiss all over her face. I inch my way into her tight cunt slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She brings both of her hands to squeeze onto my forearms that are resting on the sides of her.

"Fuck, Daddy. It feels so good!" She breaths out. "You're so big."

I thrust in and out painfully slow, letting her feel and get used to me again. She's such a good sport. I know this can't be the most comfortable thing for her, but she's doing it. And god, she's so fucking beautiful. I start to get overwhelmed with my feelings for her.

"I love you, Bella," I say and she whimpers, bringing her hands down to hold onto my hands, and she squeezes. "My little girl."

"Mmmmm," Bella moans out at my thrusts getting faster. "I love you too, Daddy," she whimpers. "So much."

My cock is so hard, and I really need a release. I pick up the speed even more. Hearing our bodies clap together from our exertion is really turning me the fuck on. I bring one hand down to her ass to feel it jiggle, while panting in her ear from my efforts.

"Fuck, little girl," I grunt, while continuing to thrust into her sopping wet cunny. "Daddy's not going to be able to last for much longer."

Between the feeling of her fat ass pushing against my pelvis, and the feeling of the inside of her love whole, I'm about done. It's when I feel Bella begin to clench around me that I know I'm a goner.

"I'm gonna come, Daddy!" She groans. "Ahhhh!" My little girl throws her head back in ecstasy, and I follow right behind her.

I grunt through my orgasm, spilling five long strings of Daddy's sperm deep into her little girl cunny.

I collapse onto her, pressing her into the bed even more, and snuggle her.

She giggles and wiggles against me. "That is my new favorite, Daddy," she says with a smile.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "I knew you'd love it, little girl."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm going to be on summer break soon, so hopefully updates will be more regular then. I've had lots of family issues and such, so that has made it hard to write. **

**Also, there might be a little angst coming up. But I hate angst, so it won't last for long, I promise. Just a warning! **

**If any of you read my other story, "A Part of My Kingdom," it might take me a few weeks to update that. I'm actually having trouble with the plot on that one. So we'll see!**

**Thanks for your patience.**

**-M**


	18. Chapter 18

**ANGST WARNING!**

**This is extremely angsty. I cried writing it. You probably won't cry reading it, but it is sad! I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week so you all won't be waiting so long to see what happens.**

**Also, I have a twitter now. I'll be tweeting about updates and such, and maybe the occasional real life tweet. Who knows? Come follow me!**

** (at symbol) mm004_**

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_March 18, 2007_

"Edward, I need to see you in my office," Chief Banner said.

I sighed and nodded my head.

_Looks like I'm jumping right back into it._

I had spent a fabulous week at home with my little girl. No work distractions – nothing. Just baby and daddy time. We fucked countless times. My little girl was about to start her period, and that meant she was incredibly horny. It was almost too much for me and my poor dick to handle. But what my little princess wants, my little princess gets. It wasn't like it was a burden to give it to her. I mean, Bella's body is an absolute masterpiece. And she's learned to work my cock so well in the time span of a month.

Not only did we spend a lot of time is precarious positions, but we also got some quality time in. Each day, my little girl amazes me even more. She drives me to be a better man, because I see what an incredible woman and little girl that she is. Her innocence ignites something within me. Nobody has ever made me feel the way she has. I have never loved anyone this much.

Shaking my head and snapping out of it, I make my way back to the Chief's office. As I walk, I hear murmurings from the guys. They're all looking at me and mumbling to each other.

_Strange._

After stepping in and closing the door, I sit across from Banner's desk. "So what's up?" I ask him, propping my feet up on his desk.

Banner sits behind his desk, and looks at me for a beat, his expression unreadable, before he finally pulls a folder out of his desk. He flips through the contents of the folder, shaking his head in disappointment, before finally speaking up. "How long did you think you'd be able to get away with this?" He asks, throwing the folder towards me.

It is right then and there that my world shatters.

Pictures of Bella and I. Kissing and cuddling and holding hands and nuzzling. Walking in the park. From yesterday.

This can't be happening. No, this really isn't happening. I blink. I try waking up from this nightmare but every time I close my eyes, the pictures are still in front of me, and so is Chief Banner.

"No," is all I can manage. I'm pretty sure tears are welling up in my eyes.

"We're not going to press any charges if you leave quietly. Bella is going to be transferred to a foster home that we already have set up for her," I just keep shaking my head. This can't be real. "You can hand over your badge now, Edward."

"Where is she?" I barely get out. I can't catch my breath.

"My men are en route to your house to pick her up," he says with no emotion at all. "It's over, Edward."

Anger starts to seep through my veins. This fuck is taking the love of my life away from me – my princess. "You fuck!" I get up abruptly and throw my fist through the wall.

"Edward, I will press charges if you don't calm yourself," Chief says sternly. "Now I've always liked you, Edward. By looking at these pictures, I can see that whatever you have going on between you and Bella is mutual. I'm breaking a lot of laws by not doing a thorough investigation here, but I'm doing it because I like you. Don't make me regret this."

I'm about to respond when my phone rings. It's Bella. I don't even hesitate in picking it up.

"Baby," I breathe into the phone, trying to control my tears. I can't have her hear my weakness.

"Daddy, Edward, I'm scared!" My baby screams, her tears evident through the phone.

"Bella, I know. I am too," I say to her, trying to keep my voice calm. I turn away from Banner. "I love you so much, Bella. Beyond words, little girl."

"Daddy," her voice trembles. "I'm not opening the door until I see you."

"Good girl, baby," I whisper. "I'm going to be there in a few short minutes. Hang in there for Daddy," I say in a voice too low for Banner to here. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

I hang up the phone and turn to Banner. "We better go. She's not opening the door until she sees me."

Banner surprisingly nods his head and gets up to put his coat on. We're at the house in less than five minutes.

I get out of the passenger seat and make a beeline towards the front door. Isabella flings it open and runs across the front lawn towards me before throwing herself into my open arms, her legs wrapped around my waist. She buries her head against my neck, fresh tears rolling down her face. "I can't leave you," Bella cries out.

I squeeze her tighter to me. "It's going to be okay, baby. Only until you're eighteen, and then you're coming right back here to me," I say soothingly rubbing her back. Even with my words that were supposed to provide her comfort, she is still trembling uncontrollably.

"You listen to me, baby," I whisper in her ear. "Do you remember the phone I put in the secret compartment of your purse?" I gave it to her for an emergency. And this definitely constitutes as an emergency. "You have the number to my emergency phone programmed in it. Call me tonight when you're locked in your new room. Make sure that no one is around. No one can know about this phone. Do you hear me? Nod if you understand."

She nods through her sobs.

"I'm never going to stop being your daddy, Bella."

She kisses my neck, and nuzzles me. "I love you, Edward."

My breath stutters, and I hold back tears. "I'll love you forever, Bella."

**-o-**

Banner and his boys pried us apart after what felt like only minutes of spending in each other's arms. Bella screamed, and kicked as they took her away, and it broke my quickly hollowing heart.

I made sure to hold her gaze for as long as I could, trying to further ingrain her chocolate brown eyes into my memory – where every part of her is already ingrained. Her scent, her laugh, her smile, and definitely those eyes.

When I can't see her face anymore, I collapse onto the grass. I don't know what to do without my other half next to me. My heart feels like it's being torn to shreds.

After what was probably hours, I pick myself up and drag myself into the house. I make sure to get my emergency phone out of the bedside drawer and I crawl into her side of the bed. And I hold onto her pillow, overwhelmed by her beautiful scent. And I drift off into a restless sleep.

**-o-**

I'm awakened by the shrill ringing of the phone, causing me to jump. My excitement at knowing who it is causes me to jumble the phone around in my hand for a second, before being able to answer it. "Baby?"

"Oh, Edward," Bella breathes out. "I can't believe it's you."

"Are you okay, baby?" I plead.

"I'm alright, Daddy. I just miss you so much," she says, tears evident in her voice. "My heart hurts so bad."

"So does mine baby," I say, holding my heart. "Where did they take you?"

"I'm still in Seattle. I'm not sure exactly where because I wasn't holding it together during the car ride, but I know the address. I can text it to you when we get off the phone," she says, her voice so sweet. "When can I see you?"

"Daddy is going to be there as soon as he can, Bella," my voice trembling with unshed tears at the desperation in her voice. "What are your foster parents like?"

"Don't get mad, okay?" She asks. "I think they might be drug addicts."

"Are you fucking serious?" My baby girl is going to be living with drug addicts for the next six months? Over my dead fucking body.

"At least it will be easier for us to sneak around," she says.

"Bella, we have to be careful," I tell her. "If I get caught trying to see you, then Banner is going to see to it that I'm put in jail. We're going to be walking on eggshells until you're eighteen," I tell her, sadness lacing my voice.

"Please tell me you can come see me tomorrow," my baby girl says, her voice desperate.

I pause for a moment, wondering if that would be at all possible. And then I decide that I'm going to make it possible.

"Yes, baby. Daddy is going to do everything in his power to see you tomorrow."

She sounds happy for a fleeting moment, but then remembers the situation we're in. I try to soothe her, and toward the end of our conversation, it sounds like she is a bit more calm.

She beings to get tired, and I tell her how much I love her until she falls asleep. And I go to bed with hopes of a better tomorrow.

* * *

**I don't have a beta. Don't tell me about grammatical errors and such, because I don't care. I don't even know how to fix it without re-uploading the chapter and that's a hassle. **

**The next chapter will be a lot less angsty, I promise! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Follow me on twitter for teasers and updates on the status of chapters!**_

_** twitter dot com slash mm004_**_

_Six Years Ago_

_March 19, 2007_

"I'm going to be there in two minutes, baby," I tell my sweet girl, my Bella.

It had not even been a day and a half, and I already missed her so much. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest when she was taken from me. The stress of it all – the uncertainty of when I'd see her again was what was getting to me most. Thank heavens they kept her in Seattle. I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't. Something crazy, surely. My Bella made me that way.

"I can't wait to see you," my baby breathes out into the phone, the sound of soft wind accompanying her voice through the phone. She'd been waiting for me outside for at least twenty minutes, claiming she couldn't wait inside the house.

We were able to talk throughout the day. Her foster parents are quite the deadbeats, and they've only paid her miniscule attention since her arrival the previous night. They were too busy getting high and doing god knows what to notice Isabella sneaking out the back.

Is what we're doing dangerous? Of course. But I don't see how our situation could get any worse than it already is. And we needed to see each other, just like we need air to breathe. There wasn't any question for me. Nothing would stop me from seeing Bella.

I turn on the street where I'm told my final destination is by my navigation system, and my hearts picks up its pace at the thought of seeing Bella's beautiful face in a matter of seconds.

As I crawl down the street at a snail's pace, not wanting to miss the house, my lights pass upon her, standing in all of her innocent, angelic glory. And I swear my heart stops.

My first instinct is to abandon the car, to run to her and hold her and never let her go. So I throw her in park, and do just that. I scoop Bella's tiny frame up into my arms and squeeze her, smelling her scent and feeling her curves and kissing her face, just immersing myself in her, my beautiful little girl. And her doing the same with me.

"Daddy," Bella cries out in a voice that pains my heart, clutching to my shirt. "I love you so much, Edward."

I bury my nose in her hair and breathe her in, her sweet scent. "I love you beyond words, Bella."

I feel my eyes start to well up with tears as I rock her back and forth, and that is when I come to my senses. Pulling back from my girl, I hurriedly rush her to the car.

All I want to do is keep immersing myself in her, but I know what I need to do. I need to get us out of here as quickly as possible.

I pull her as close to me as physically possible, holding onto any part of her that I can reach, and I drive. No words are spoken. They're not needed.

I drive for what seems like an immeasurable amount of time. The only thing I can recall from the drive is Bella. And once we've arrived at the hotel, I can't even remember checking in. I don't even remember removing all of our clothes and getting under the covers. But that's not important, because what is important is right now – lying naked with my baby. Cuddling with her and kissing her tears away. There's no need for those now. We're together, clinging to each other like our lives depend on it.

There's strangely nothing sexual about this. Sure, I have a boner. Who wouldn't around a naked Bella? But that's not what this is about. Being naked simply provides us the opportunity to be closer to each other. Wrapping her tiny frame in my strong arms, I hold her to me, feeling the heat of her bare skin against mine. And an unsavory thought pops into my head about when I might be able to do this again, but I quickly push that away.

What matters is right now, not tomorrow.

"I'm scared, daddy," Bella whispers into my ear.

It breaks my heart. For the first time in my life, I don't know how to comfort my little girl. I don't know what I can say to make it better. I can't guarantee her that I'll hold her until it's better. I don't even know when I'll be able to see her. There's absolutely nothing I can do, and the helplessness kills me.

"I know, angel," I coo, rubbing her back and squeezing her tighter to me. "Tell me what I can do, baby," I plead. "Do you want me to love you with my daddy parts? Would that make it better?"

I feel my little girl nod her head into my shoulder, so I roll her over on her back and get situated between her thick thighs. I feel her little girl parts, checking to make sure she's wet, before lining my thick cock up with her tiny whole and thrusting forward. After a day and a half of pure hell, this has to be the best feeling in the world.

I look up at my little angel's face and I see that she's crying and reaching up for her daddy. It shatters my heart once again, so I spread her legs further apart so that I can hug her and lay on top of her while thrusting in and out of her heat.

My being close to her seems to calm her, and I'm more than willing to give her whatever she needs. I love her lazily for what seems like hours before we doze off peacefully, entangled in each other, dreading what tomorrow will bring.

**-o-**

The sun is just barely coming over the horizon we find ourselves back at this shithole. We figured that Bella would need to be dropped off before James and Victoria, her fosters, shake off their highs and realize that Bella has been missing the whole night.

Although it's an emotional goodbye, I promise my baby that I would be back that night. So I followed through.

And I continued to follow through for months. Almost every night by the time the sun fell, I would be waiting for my little girl right outside her house, parked behind the big willow for obscurity. She would hop in and we'd drive to the hotel that I have pretty much come to live in. It was too risky to take her back to my house. Who knows who could have been lurking around there?

It wasn't perfect – by far. This arrangement was sloppy and it could get my ass sent to jail for years, and who knows what would happen then. What would my baby do without me? I shudder at the thought of her alone.

We fuck, or make love, almost every night. There are some nights where we just prefer to cuddle and lie awake in each others arms. Other nights my baby needs it rough. She needs to be reminded that I own her, and that I'm still here. And then there are the nights where I love on her for hours, worshiping her beautiful body.

Although the arrangement isn't ideal, it is better than not being able to see my Bella. In three short months, Bella will be eighteen, and we won't ever have to look back on this time again.

**A/N: So you know the drill by now. I didn't check for grammar, so don't point it out to me, please and thank you. Also, I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but you know how that goes. I do have a rough outline of the next chapter, though. So that will *hopefully* be ready in a week.**

**Are you reading anything new? Let me know what new fics I need to check out! Kisses!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Cum follow me on twitter!  
Name: mm004_**

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

_June 20, 2007_

Things had been going pretty good. Almost too good, considering the situation that we find ourselves in.

The daytime was by far the most lonely and dull part of my days. I lived for the nighttime. Driving down the familiar street to Bella's house every night was exhilarating for me. I would get to see her again, even if it was only for 10 hours. I sacrificed sleep for her, and when I dropped her off in the morning, I was too anxious thinking about seeing her again – thinking about if I would see her again – to sleep.

When everything seems to be okay, that's when things start going wrong. It happens when you least expect it. I was completely blissful, driving back to my baby's house. The sun is just coming up over the horizon, making the sky glow with a pinkish hue, and I have both of my little girl's hands engulfed in the one I'm not driving with.

We had spent a beautiful night together. Bella was feeling very neglected by her "parents," and she wanted to spend more time with me. So that's what we did. We stayed up all night, watching movies, eating popcorn, and cuddling. I also gave her a bath, scrubbing every last inch of her glorious body clean, but somehow it wasn't even sexual.

"_Daddy loves washing his baby," I told my little girl while gently rubbing her breasts with her fluffy pink loofa. _

_She let out a soft giggle, smiling up at me and leaning further into me. I made my way down to her private area and she let out a quiet hiss, but was otherwise undeterred, and she kept playing with her rubber ducky, splashing around and smiling and looking really fucking adorable._

_It's when she accidentally gets a good amount of water on my shirt that she looks sheepish, and she apologizes and stops playing. Hearing her apologize for having fun made me angry. I love watching my baby smile and have fun, especially now when we only have stolen moments together. She deserves to live her life like that, and if she gets a little water on me in the process, then I'm not going to be angry._

"_Baby, do not apologize," I told her, passing the loofa over her pudgy tummy. "Daddy loves watching you play," I smiled at her._

_She smiled back at me, her youthful face brightening instantly. "I love how you take care of me, Daddy," she said, nuzzling my scruff. She threw her arms around me, pressing her bare chest up against my clothed one, and I relished in her touch. So innocent and pure and so full of love._

"_I love you, little girl."_

I'm brought back into the present by Bella squeezing my hand, looking at me unsurely. I don't even remember arriving at my baby's house, but we're sitting right in front of it. And the next thing I know, a man that I've never seen before, with long blonde hair, and bloodshot blue eyes is charging toward us from the direction of the house, looking straight at my little girl.

I immediately feel territorial over her. "Who the fuck is that, Bella?" I ask with anger lacing my voice.

She turns and sees the man coming at us, and she squeaks, jumping over the console and into my lap, burrowing her head in my neck. I throw my arms around her and try to shield her body from him. He comes around the car and throws my door open before I have the chance to lock it. My senses completely go into overdrive. My baby Bella is now exposed to whatever threat this man poses. He could potentially do a multitude of things, including physically harm her, and I'd be damned if that was going to happen.

"Get out of the fucking car!" The man, who I've come to realize is James, screams.

I carefully climb out of my seat, Bella still clinging to my side, and looking warily at James. I can feel tears of hers streaming down onto my shirt, and my heart breaks. She's scared. I hold her to me more tightly.

"Get your pathetic ass inside the house, Bella!"

Anger and rage flares up inside of me, hearing him talk to my angel in such a way. "She's not going anywhere," I tell him in an eerily calm voice. "You better back the fuck up."

But he doesn't listen. He inches closer and closer, stumbling toward us, before he reaches out and grabs Bella's arm, trying to yank her from my embrace. Bella screams, wrapping her legs tighter around me and digging her fingernails into the skin of my neck. I don't even feel what her claws are doing to me. All I see is red and James and him pulling at my baby – my beautiful, delicate baby.

I fucking lose it. Bella is no longer on me and I am beating the shit out of James. Now I see red, but it's the concrete color – blood. No longer is it only flaring in my vision, it's tangible and it's pouring out of his unrecognizable face.

The next thing I know, a firey red head is ripping me from James, crying and hovering over him, shaking uncontrollably. "Look at what you fucking did to him!" She screams.

I'm a little shocked looking at his face, trying to believe that I did that. But then I come back to myself, and remind myself that this piece of shit deserved it. He tried to rip my baby right out of my hands. "You say a word about this to anyone, and I'll be sure to let them know about the little drug ring you have running from your house," I tell the bitch still hovering over James.

I turn to Bella and see her reaching out for me. I walk over to her quickly and scoop her up into the tightest hug.

Although I want to keep her wrapped in my arms forever, I relent and put her in the car, knowing that we need to get away.

I drive toward the coast for some reason, and we end up in a small town called Forks. I smile, feeling genuinely safe for the first time in a long time. We may be staying in a shitty motel, but we should be safe enough to stay here for the next three months.

**-o-**

Bella is just waking up from her nap, and I can't help but get a little handsy with her. It had only been just over a day since the last time we were intimately connected, but I'd become addicted to my baby. I craved her little cunny, and when I didn't get it, I became irritated.

I think Bella has realized that over the past few months, and when she sees that I'm getting snappy, she begins to tease, just like the naughty little girl that she is.

Just as her eyes are fluttering open, she sneaks a peek at me, checking to see if I'm looking at her, and you fucking bet I am. She is scantily-clad in her white thigh highs, a pair of white cotton panties, and nothing else. Oh, and did I mention that she just so happened to kick the blanket off during the middle of her nap. So all I see, or can pay attention to at least, are her tits. Her beautiful, round tits. I love them.

I go into suck on one of her puffy nipples when she shrugs away from me toward the end of the bed.

_What the fuck?_

She looks at me again, and it's the mischievous glint in her eye that gives her away. She's teasing.

_Little minx._

"No, Daddy, I don't want to," she lies, looking back at me with her sad puppy dog eyes. The way that she's rubbing her legs together completely gives her away.

"Little girl," I coo, making my way over to her and grabbing her hips, moving and pinning her underneath me. I look deep into her eyes. "Daddy wants inside his baby. Be a good girl for him, okay?"

She bites back a smile and shakes her head no. I chuckle humorlessly and bend down to suck a nipple into my mouth.

"Oohhh," she moans, closing her eyes and biting her lip, trying to fight it. This just makes me suck harder, and more vigorously.

I bring my hands under to her ass and squeeze roughly, loving the feeling of her cheeks in my hands. And she bucks up toward me against her own will. I bring my mouth down to her unwilling one, and give her a slow, sensual kiss. She doesn't respond with her mouth, but her body is betraying her.

"Come on little girl," I tell her sternly, bringing my hand around to her sopping wet pussy through her undies. "Are you going to be a good girl?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and looks at me, her orbs full of lust and desire. She begins to shake her head yes, now openly wanting it.

"Good baby," I tell her sweetly, gently cupping her face with the hand that's not cupping her pussy. "Now I can let you suck my cock, little girl."

Her eyes light up at hearing this, and she quite literally jumps me. Before I know it, I'm completely naked and Bella is sitting in between my spread legs, just staring at my dick.

"What's the matter, little girl?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head and smiles innocently. "Nothing is wrong, Daddy," she says. "Your pee pee is just so big!" She laughs and pokes it tentatively, making me hiss, before sticking her tongue out to taste the precum sitting at the top of my dick. And I about fucking lose it.

I regain my control before I see her go down and put her mouth around the head of my dick, and she begins to suckle gently.

"Fuck, baby girl." Pleasure shoots through me. My baby doesn't blow me often, but when she does it feels like I'm seeing god.

She looks up at me with her big, innocent brown eyes while slowly bobbing her head up and down on my shaft – painfully slow. And the noises – the suctioning noises that she makes make me want to shoot my cum deep into her mouth. But I have to save all of that for her cunny.

I run my hands up along her neck and into her hair, running my fingers through her silky locks. She hasn't taken her eyes off of mine the entire time she's been sucking me. She absolutely amazes me, how she does anything for me. She is the most perfect little girl and she is all mine.

Possessiveness shoots through me, and all of a sudden, I feel the need to claim her. I run my hands under her jaw and lift her up from sucking my cock to french her. Most guys get weird about that shit – about tasting their own dicks on their girls, but I couldn't give a shit. It's my little girl, and if I want to make out with her, then I will.

"Do you want to ride daddy, little girl?" I ask huskily, needing to be inside her. She lets out a breath and nods her head yes while blushing, situating her thigh-high sock clad legs on either side of me. I hold my dick straight up for her, right under her cunny opening, and she slowly sinks down on me, adjusting to my massive girth.

"Ooooh," she moans, her face scrunching up in pleasure. "This is much different from… any other ride… I've been on, Daddy," she says so cutely, and it makes me impossibly more hard. And it reminds me that this is the first time she's been on top.

"That's because, little girl…," I trail off, trying not to blow my load two seconds into it, "this is a special ride," I say, wrapping my hands around her wide hips and looking into her curious brown eyes. "You're the only baby allowed on this ride. Doesn't that make you feel special?" I ask, my hands coming up to cup her face.

She giggles and smiles widely. "Very special, Da… Daddy," she moans at my bucking up into her, biting on her lip. After some guidance, she learns to rock back and forth on me, her hands planted on my chest, and her round tits rocking back and forth deliciously. She looks down at where we're joined and I look down with her. Her baby pussy lips are wrapped around my big, daddy cock so delicately. And when she lifts up off me, I'm left with her juices coating my cock. And fuck, it all just looks so good. And her sounds and her movements and everything she's doing is literally driving me wild.

"Doesn't it feel good, baby girl?" I ask, using my hands to rock her back and forth on me. She doesn't respond, only lets out a low moan.

Eventually my need to pound her takes over, and I flip us over. With her ankles over my shoulders, I begin to pound my little girl roughly. After hearing nothing but the clapping of our skin and her groans, I feel her coming around my cock and that's when I know that I'm done for. I let out the longest moan and come deep inside her warm cunt.

I fall on top of her and hug her to me, loving the way her body feels pressed up against mine. I kiss her forehead and whisper that I love her.

It is then that I know no matter what, we will make it through these next three months, and we will come out on top in the end.

* * *

**Quick question!**

**Would anyone like to see a BPOV? If so, leave me a comment about what chapter, or maybe an outtake of something that hasn't been shown yet? I was thinking that I'd like to do a BPOV, because I feel like I could make it hot! Let me know! ;)**

**I think I'll be working on A Part of My Kingdom tonight, so look forward to a new chapter coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Follow me on twitter: mm004_**

**I have to give you all a HUGE THANK YOU! I just got 900 follows for Daddy and His Little Girl! That is so amazing. You all are the best! Thank you so much for being kinky with me and reading Daddyward. He appreciates it, too, and to thank you all, he decided to fuck his little girl and let you pervs read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_October 20, 2007_

A lot has happened in the past four months. Most importantly, my baby and I are now back in our house in Seattle. But it has not been easy.

We moved here about a month ago, right after Bella's birthday. When we arrived, we received a couple not so kind letters. Nothing was too serious to report to the police, but they still upset my little girl, which I was not happy about. I tried to hide them from her, but she always seemed to find them somehow.

They were from some low-life piece of shit that was obviously jealous of what I had with my baby. I tried not to let them phase me, but it was hard sometimes.

I had just received the third one this morning, and it left me a little on edge. The fucking bastard actually threatened to steal my girl from me. I knew I would never allow that to happen, but just the very thought of someone attempting to do that pissed me the fuck off.

I couldn't let Bella know about it, but I needed her desperately. I needed to remind myself that she was here and she was mine – my little girl. So when she woke up and walked out of our room this morning, I jumped on top of her, not even letting her get a single word out.

"Fuck, little one," I grunt out.

I'm currently banging my little girl into oblivion. We're on the couch in the middle of the living room, and she's underneath me with her legs straight out beside mine. It's providing the perfect angle for my pelvis to rub up against her clit each time I thrust into her warm cunt.

"Oh, Daddy," my baby screams out. "It's too much!"

I feel her breath coming out in short pants on my neck as thrust into her slowly but roughly, each time making sure to rub myself on her clit.

"Ooooooooh, ah!" My little girl moans again. She lightly bites onto my neck, the pleasure overtaking her. "It feels so good, Daddy."

I can't help the feeling of possessiveness that overcomes me when she calls me her Daddy. "That's right, little girl."

She starts scratching up and down my back as I continue my onslaught on her pussy, and then she digs her nails into my back – almost like she's hanging on for dear life because of the beating that I'm giving her cunt. And let me tell you, it feels incredible and I feel my sperm stirring in my balls, wanting to get inside my baby girl's womb.

"All mine," I say, feeling really fucking possessive.

I feel my little girl's already tight pussy tightening up even further, and I speed up my thrusts. Sweat starts to bead on my forehead, and I look down at her. Her head is thrown back with her eyes closed, and her tits are jiggling roughly each time I thrust into her. I bring my hand up to cup her beautifully huge, round breast and squeeze it gently, loving the feel of it in my hand. She moans as I do this, and I continue pounding her cunt, like a fucking savage.

"Give me your spermies, Daddy," my baby whimpers innocently, looking into my eyes. All the blood has rushed to her face and her eyes are filled with lust. "I want them."

I grit my teeth and buck into her hard, turned on by her innocent dirty talk.

When I feel my baby girl fluttering around my thick cock, that's when I know that I'm done for. I blow several streams of my ejaculate into her, and collapse onto her, feeling her thick body under mine, and my softening cock still resting inside her little girl sex.

She cuddles into me, her eyes closed like she's about to take a nap with me still resting inside of her. I enjoy that beautiful moment of complete peace and bliss, before I hear glass shattering.

I'm immediately alert. Not knowing what the fuck just happened, I look down at my baby first to make sure she's okay, and she is. She just looks really fucking terrified and there are tears forming in her eyes as she points across the room. I look to where she's pointing and see the brick sitting by the fireplace. There's glass fucking everywhere. And there's a huge hole in our front window.

My mind shoots to that letter and I know it has to be that fuck – the one that threatened me this morning.

"Shhh, baby, everything is okay," I tell her while trying to quickly comfort her. I kiss her forehead and jump up, putting my pants on and grabbing my gun from the closet in our room. "I want you to go into the bathroom and lock yourself in there. And don't come out until you hear my voice saying it's okay. I love you baby." I kiss her hard on the mouth and make sure she gets into the bathroom before running out the front door.

I am fucking livid. I can feel the anger seeping through my veins and I'm out for mother fucking blood. If this fuck thinks he can bring his bull shit to my house, and scare _my_ little girl, then he has another thing coming.

I walk down the steps from my front door. "Show yourself, you pussy!" I scream out, looking around the wooded area surrounding my house while having my gun cocked.

I walk around outside for a couple of minutes, but I don't find anything. Not even one single shred of evidence to clue me into who it might be.

Defeated, and still pissed, I walk inside to get my baby. I know that she'll be able to calm me down.

When she opens the bathroom door, I see that she's crying and she runs into my arms. I hug her tightly to me, rubbing her back that is now covered by my black robe that is huge on her. She looks so cute in it, but it kills me having to see her like this.

"Daddy loves you, baby girl," I tell her softly. "Daddy will always be here."

I know now that I'll have to tell her what is going on. But that can wait. Right now, she needs me – her Daddy.

* * *

**I just updated my other fic, A Part of my Kingdom. Check it out! It's set in 1800's England. And I don't know about you guys, but for me, there's just something about medieval sex.**

**Leave Possesive-ward some love!**

**xoxo**


End file.
